


Modern Kings

by sidhe_faerie



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 27,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Modern AU) Gwen and Lance have been in a rough relationship for years. But when Lance quits another job Gwen has reached her limit and leaves him. She finds comfort with Arthur but its short lived when Lance turns up missing. Gwen is now the prime suspect for his murder.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover




	2. Notes

**Title:** Modern Kings  
**Author:** sidhe_faerie  
**Artist:** kitty_dagger  
**Pairings/Characters:** Gwen/Lance, Merlin/Morgana, Arthur/Gwen, Uther, Leon, Percival, Gwaine, Morgause, Cenred, Elena, OMC  
**Rating:** M  
**Word Count:** 27,534  
**Warnings:** abusive relationship, unsafe sex. blood  
**Summary:** (Modern AU) Gwen and Lance have been in a rough relationship for years. But when Lance quits another job Gwen has reached her limit and leaves him. She finds comfort with Arthur but its short lived when Lance turns up missing. Gwen is now the prime suspect for his murder.  
**Disclaimer:** Merlin and its characters belong to Shine and BBC. No profit is being made by this creation.  
**Author's Notes:** Thanks to the mods of aftercamlann for hosting this Big Bang. Thanks to ajsrandom for the beta. Thanks to kitty_dagger for her artwork   
**Artist's Notes:** Thanks so much to everyone on chatzy for all the help and support and beta-ing, I'd never have managed this without you! Special thanks to pan and narlth, who I think bore the brunt of my flailing, and to wasp, who found the police report I based that manip on. Thanks so much to the mods, who put so much time and effort into organising this for us. This is my first big bang and I'm so glad I participated!   
**Art Link:** http://archiveofourown.org/works/4587261

 


	3. Part 1

**Part 1**

In ancient times, Kings were the law. No one questioned their authority. They were judge, jury and executioner. In modern times, justice is played out in a new way in a court room. It’s not the Court of a King; we have judges, solicitors, and juries that decide the fate of the accused. In some ways, they are our Modern Kings.  But even as there are Kings there are also pretenders who try to usurp the power of a King. 

X

In a conference room in a London solicitor’s office, Merlin and Gwen were setting up for the weekly review.

Merlin stacked the files Arthur would need for the meeting at his place and went over to get a cup of coffee ready before he got into the conference room.

Gwen stood next to the coffee maker holding the morning newspaper. She was looking at the society page with a frown on her face.

Merlin looked at her with curiosity. “What’s wrong, Gwen? Is there something in the paper that’s distressing you?”

“Arthur’s latest date is all over the paper.” Gwen sighed and laid the paper down on the sideboard. She started to fix a cup of coffee for Morgana. “She is just like the rest, tall blonde and vapid. Arthur is so typical.”

“If you have feelings for Arthur, why don’t you just tell him?” Merlin teased.

Gwen glared at him. “I’m in a relationship with Lance, Merlin. Besides, I never said I have feelings for Arthur. I was commenting on his taste in women.”

“You didn’t have to say anything. It’s all over your face,” Merlin told her. “You should tell him how you feel.”

“He isn’t interested in a girl like me. I’m not his type remember?  I’m not blonde, tall, or vapid.” Gwen shook her dark curls. “He doesn’t even know I exist.”

“Oh, I think he knows you exist.” Merlin laughed. “You know that she is just a friend of the family. It means nothing. He took her out as a favor.”

“I suppose that’s why they are hanging all over each other.” Gwen picked up the paper and showed Merlin the photo on the society page then hit him with the paper.

Merlin laughed as he rubbed his arm.

The door opened and Arthur walked in. “Ah! Guinevere, do you have the Morton file? I can’t seem to find it. I assume Morgana has taken it.”

“Yes sir. I think I have it right here. I haven’t put it out on the table yet.” Gwen went over to the table and bent over to search the leather case on the floor.

Arthur stood there and gave her well-shaped bottom an appreciative stare. It was a more lustful gaze than he should have been giving her in the workplace.

Merlin smirked when he saw Arthur admiring Gwen’s bottom. He knew Arthur had feelings for Morgana’s assistant. They were very naughty feelings from the look on Arthur’s face.

Morgana walked in and looked from Arthur’s face to Gwen’s bottom. She looked over at Merlin who was obviously amused by it all. She hit Arthur in the crotch with a file. “Here is the Morton file, Arthur. I had it at my desk.”   

Arthur winced and then scowled at his sister as he took the file from her. “Thanks, Morgana.”

“Don’t mention it.” Morgana smirked at him.

Merlin snorted in amusement Morgana rolled her eyes at Arthur’s angry glare.

Gwen turned around just as Uther walked in the room. “Good morning, Mr. Pendragon.”

Uther ignored the greeting and went to sit at the head of the table. “Let’s get this started shall we? Gale, get some coffee.”

“It’s Gwen, sir,” Gwen said.

“Um right. Coffee,” Uther responded.

“Father, you really should have your assistant do that for you.” Morgana admonished him.

“Why? There are two assistants right here. Why do I need to drag my assistant away from what he is doing to make me a cup of coffee?” Uther looked at his daughter like she had just asked for the moon. He looked back down at the stack of files in front of him. 

“I don’t mind,” Gwen said. She poured a cup of coffee and sat it in front of Uther. “I should be getting back to the filing.”

“Go on Gwen. Merlin will take care of us from here.” Morgana winked at Merlin.

Merlin blushed. He knew she was flirting with him and he liked it.

Arthur caught the exchange between them. He looked at his sister and made a disgusted face.

Morgana mouthed the word ‘prat’ at him.

Uther looked up. “Who has the first case?”

“I do.” Arthur said as he shuffled through the files in front of him.  

Gwen slipped out quietly closing the door behind her. She went back to the filing for the time being. She knew they would be in there for a while, so she got back to her desk to finish her work.

X

Gwen had almost finished when Lance walked into the office. He walked up to her desk. “Hello Gwen.”

“What are you doing here in the middle of the day?” Gwen asked. “Please tell me you didn’t get fired again.”

“No. I quit this time. Bayard is a bastard. I just couldn’t work there anymore.” Lance shrugged.

“So you have another job lined up then?” Gwen looked at him. She tried to be hopeful but experience told her that he didn’t have anything.

“No but I will find something,” Lance said. “Come home with me for the day. We can spend some time together. We haven’t done anything together for a while.”

“I can’t. I have to work.” Gwen moved a stack of files on her desk. She hoped he would take that as a hint.

“Just for one day. They won’t miss you.” Lance leaned on her desk. “Come on Gwen. We never do anything fun anymore.”

“That’s because you always ruin it.” Gwen reminded him. “You need to leave before they get out of the conference room. Mr. Pendragon doesn’t like for us to socialize on company time.”

Lance stood up. “I see. I suppose I will see you when you get home.”

“I may be late. Morgana has a case that has been difficult for her. I might have to stay to help her look for precedents in her favor to use in court.” Gwen told him.

Lance sighed. “Sometimes I don’t think you even care about me.”

“It’s just that I have a job that I like here and I don’t want to lose it.” Gwen explained. “Why don’t you go look for some work since you have the time?”

Lance glared at her and walked out of the office.

The conference room door opened and Morgana walked out with Arthur and Merlin. Arthur headed around the corner to Arthur’s office with. Morgana came towards Gwen with the leather case in hand.

“Gwen, is there a problem?” Morgana asked as she caught sight of Lance leaving the offices.

“He quit his job.” Gwen sighed. “He wanted me to come home with him.”

“What is with him and working?” Morgana asked. “If he isn’t getting fired, he’s quitting.”

“It doesn’t matter.” Gwen shrugged. “It’s not like he helps with expenses or anything. He usually just drinks his pay away at the pub or bets on horses before he gets home on Friday nights.” 

“You need to break it off with him. You need a man that you deserve.” Morgana reached out and patted her arm.

“Who would that be?” Gwen said with a harsh laugh.

“There’s always Arthur.” Morgana smiled as she teased Gwen. “Don’t tell him I said this but he was staring at your arse in the conference room this morning.”

“Great! That’s all I need.” Gwen was frustrated. “He’s just one more randy man I would have to contend with. Are you sure you weren’t imagining it?”

“He was practically drooling.” Morgana snickered. “It was a bit pathetic. Ask Merlin, if you don’t believe me. He saw it too.”

Gwen sighed. “Lovely!”

Morgana put the leather case with the files in it next to Gwen’s desk and handed her a stack of notes. “I just thought I would let you know. Here are the notes from the meeting.”

“I’ll get them typed up for you as soon as I can.” Gwen said as she put the notes on the pile beside her laptop. “Morgana, don’t tell Arthur that I’m having problems with Lance. I don’t want him to feel like he should do something stupid to defend my honor.”

“You mean something like beat Lance’s arse?” Morgana smiled. “Would that be such a bad thing? It may give Lance the jolt he needs to be a responsible adult.”

“I’m beginning to believe that Lance hasn’t got it in him at this point.” Gwen frowned. “He didn’t used to be this way. He used to be really sweet and loving.”

“Maybe you should be the one to give him the jolt and throw him out.” Morgana said.

“I would but the lease for the flat is in his name.” Gwen said.

“Oh. Well then, if you decide to leave him, come to my place and stay with me. I have plenty of room.” Morgana offered.

“Thanks Morgana. I’ll think about it.” Gwen picked up the notes and started to look through them. She laughed. “I see you were daydreaming again. I love the smiley faces.”

“Thought you might.” Morgana smiled. She looked at the clock on the wall. “I have to get going. I have court.”

“Good luck,” Gwen said.

“Thanks,” Morgana said. She reached down and grabbed a thick file out of the case. “I’ll be back soon.”

“I’ll have these done by the time you get back.” Gwen said.

Morgana waved as she headed out.

Merlin came around the corner and over to Gwen’s desk. “I saw Lance leaving. He looked angry. Do you want me to talk to him? He and I were mates once.” 

“No Merlin. I will handle Lance on my own but thanks for the offer.”  Gwen smiled at her friend. “I made this mess with him. I need to be the one to clean it up.”  

“If you change your mind, let me know.” Merlin tapped the desk with his hand.

“I won’t but thank you for caring about me.” Gwen shuffled her papers.

“You know that I do and so does Morgana.” Merlin said.   
I hope you know that.”

“Thanks Merlin.” Gwen smiled at him.

“Merlin!” Arthur called out. “I can’t find the Holmes file.”

“I have to go.” Merlin flashed a smile at Gwen and went to find the file for Arthur.

X

When Morgana came back from court, she was wearing a smile. She put the file down on Gwen’s desk. “Well, I had a great day. I made the bastard squirm.”

“Well done, Morgana,” Gwen said.

“Come into the office. We can celebrate my victory.” Morgana grinned. “Let’s take off our heels and have a nice glass of brandy.”

“You don’t have to ask me twice. The notes from the meeting are on your desk and the filing is done.” Gwen closed her laptop then stood up and stretched.

Gwen followed Morgana into her office and plopped down on the leather sofa under the window. She toed off her heels and sighed.

Morgana pulled a bottle of brandy and two glasses out of the desk drawer. She poured brandy into the gasses and brought a glass over to Gwen. She sat down on the sofa next to Gwen and kicked off her heels.

“I should go home and deal with Lance.” Gwen sighed. “He’s probably waiting for me.”

“You should take a minute at the end of a very long day for yourself. Lance is probably at the pub anyway.” Morgana took a sip.

“You have a point.” Gwen took a sip and looked into the glass. “I have to leave him. I can’t let him drag me down into his abyss.”

“Why is he like this?” Morgana took a sip of the brandy. “He is such a bloody arse.”

“He thinks that he can’t be what he wants to be because the world is against him.” Gwen theorized. “It’s his own fault that he can’t have what he wants.”

“What was it that he wanted to be?” Morgana asked.

“He wanted to be a policeman but he has a criminal record and that disqualifies him.” Gwen said.

“What was it that he did?” Morgana asked.

“He was involved in a robbery. He said that he was just at the wrong place at the wrong time.” Gwen took a sip from her glass.

“That is what they all say. Was he caught with the stolen goods?” Morgana asked.

“Well, yes but he said that he didn’t know they were stolen.” Gwen said.

“Do you hear yourself, Gwen? If any client we had said the same thing what would you think?” Morgana asked.

“Well if it was Mr. Holmes, I would believe him. He is so scattered that it would be possible for him to receive stolen goods and not know they were stolen.” Gwen smiled. “Anyone else I wouldn’t believe them. I would say that they were lying.”

“There is your answer.” Morgana got up and poured more brandy in her glass. She raised the bottle to offer Gwen a drink.

Gwen raised her glass for a refill. “I suppose you think that I should just walk away and never look back at a man I have spent years of my life with.”  

“It’s time Gwen.” Morgana refilled her glass and sat down with the bottle. “It has been time for a while now. You need to take the step.”

Gwen took a sip of the brandy and sighed. “Then step I will.”

“Come over when you’ve done it and I will make up the guest room for you.” Morgana offered.

“I don’t want to put you out. I can just stay at a hotel until I find a place.” Gwen held out her glass to Morgana as she was pouring herself another drink.

“Nonsense! Keep your money for a deposit on a new flat. My place is huge and I won’t mind the company.” Morgana waved off her hesitation.

“Where will Merlin sleep when he comes over if I’m in the guest room?” Gwen smirked. 

“With me like he always does, silly.” Morgana laughed. “How did you know?”

“You two are not very subtle when you flirt.” Gwen told her.

Morgana laughed. “I wonder if Arthur knows.”

“I’m sure he does. The whole office knows, except maybe your father.” Gwen laughed. “Your father would say something to you if he knew.”

“He would sack Merlin.” Morgana frowned. “I’m in love, Gwen. What the bloody hell am I thinking?”

“Morgana, thinking has nothing to do with being in love. If it did I wouldn’t be in this mess with Lance.” Gwen admitted to her.

“Do you still love him?” Morgana asked.

“No. I wish I did but I don’t. I feel like I’m obligated to stay with him.” Gwen shook her head. “I just don’t want to be anymore.”

“Good!” Morgana filled their glasses again. She looked at the empty bottle. “I think we are going to need to have one of the drivers take us home.”

“Indeed!” Gwen said as she looked at the empty bottle. “It wasn’t full, was it?”

“I can’t remember. I know that I can’t drive now and you shouldn’t either.” Morgana said.

“I’ll make the call.” Gwen went to get up.

Morgana pulled her back down. “No rush. So what do you think of Arthur’s arse?”

Gwen started to laugh. “God help me. He is certainly fit isn’t he?”

“He’s my prat of a brother but I guess he is.” Morgana shrugged. “I think Merlin is much more handsome.”

“You would.” Gwen giggled.

There was a phone ringing at Gwen’s desk. Gwen got up to see who was calling her. She looked at the phone and groaned before answering.

“What do you want, Lance?” Gwen said impatiently.

“When are you coming home?” Lance sounded pitiful. “It’s getting late and I want to apologize to you properly.”

“I will be home when I get home. Isn’t that what you tell me?” Gwen glanced at Morgana as she came out of the office carrying their heels.

“Please come home, Gwen. I’m sorry. I’ll find a job I promise.” Lance was almost begging.   

“I’ll be home soon.” Gwen sighed and shook her head as she disconnected the call. “Well, he’s sorry and he sounds a bit like he has a snoot full.”

“Then you’re even because I’m sure our snoots are full too.” Morgana gave a drunken giggle. “I called for a car. It will be here in a moment. Go home and have it out with him.”

Gwen took her shoes from Morgana and put them on. She grabbed her bag out of the desk drawer. “I will definitely have it out with him unless he’s already passed out.”

“You should ask Merlin to talk to Gwaine at the pub. He needs his tab cut off.” Morgana suggested.

“Gwaine cut him off ages ago but it didn’t do any good. All of his mates buy him ale.” Gwen scowled.

“Merlin and Arthur know those blokes too.” Morgana sighed. “I wish they would intervene.”

“If Arthur stepped in, it would only cause more problems. Lance is so jealous of him.” Gwen said. “Don’t get them involved. I’ll be out of the flat soon enough.”

Morgana’s phone pinged with a text message. She looked at it and showed it to Gwen.

“The car is downstairs. Do you have everything?” Morgana asked.

“Yes.” Gwen giggled. “The only problem is that I need to be able to walk to the lift in these ridiculous heels.”

Morgana looked in the direction of the lift and squinted. “That makes two of us.”

They wobbled their way over to the lift and down to the lobby. The chauffeur met them at the door and helped them into the town car. They giggled in the backseat as they got settled.

Gwen was the first to be dropped off. She got out of the town car and wobbled her way into the building where the flat she shared with Lance was. She took the lift up to the floor and went inside.

Lance sat in the dark with a bottle of ale in his hand. “Gwen! I’ve been waiting for you! Where have you been? You’re drunk!”

“So are you. Where did you get the money for ale? Did you spend the rent money again?” Gwen asked.

Lance shrugged. “Tell me where you were. Were you with some man at a pub?”

“I was celebrating with Morgana. She did well in court today.” Gwen put her bag by the door. “We had a drink or two to celebrate. Are you sober enough to talk?”

“What do you want to talk for? Come give me a kiss.” Lance held out his hand to her.

“I don’t want to kiss you. I need to talk to you. Fine. I’ll just get to it then. I’m thinking of moving out.” Gwen told him. “I’m not happy and I think it’s time I go to find some happiness.”

“With Arthur Pendragon?” Lance slurred. “He’s a prat. He’s never going to even look at you. You’ve seen the women he dates. You’re not even in their league.”

“Arthur is a respectful person.” Gwen said. “You used to be one too. Now you’re just a bloody mess.”

Lance stood up. “If you leave, I will be put out on the street is that what you want? Do you want me to be without a roof over my head?”

“You need to pull yourself together Lance. I won’t take care of you anymore.” Gwen turned into the kitchen and opened the refrigerator. It was empty. She came back out and looked at Lance. “What happened to the last of the chicken?”

“I threw it out. I needed room for my ale.” Lance took a swig from the bottle in his hand.

Gwen rubbed her forehead. “What am I supposed to do for dinner?”

“Why don’t you call Pendragon? He can take you to some fancy place with food you can’t pronounce.” Lance stood up and wobbled a little before stepping closer to her.

“Shut up! You’re drunk and I don’t want to deal with you right now.” Gwen said. “I’m drunk and hungry. My patience is gone right now.”  

“You had _better_ deal with me.” Lance threw the bottle in his hand at her. It missed and hit the wall behind her. He lunged at her.

Gwen screamed. She moved out of the way and he ended up on his arse on the floor. She went into the bedroom to get some things together. She was going to go to Morgana’s. She definitely wasn’t staying here with him like the way he was.

Gwen stuffed some clothes in an overnight bag and headed towards the door. Lance slammed the door shut. She tried to open it and it was locked.

“Lance! Let me out of here!” Gwen banged on the door with her hands.

“No! You are going to stay with me and I won’t let you go.” Lance said from the other side of the door.

Gwen looked in her pocket and realized that her phone was in her handbag in the other room. She dropped her bag by the door and went into the bedroom cupboard to get into the tool box.

She grabbed a screwdriver and pushed it into the bedroom door lock. It gave in with a pop. She pushed the door open and grabbed her bag.

Lance was nowhere to be found. Her handbag had been dumped on the floor. The cash in her wallet was gone.

“Great!” Gwen said. She was without her car and cash for a taxi. She picked up her phone and found that it was smashed.

Gwen pushed the things back in her handbag and grabbed her overnight bag. She went into the bathroom, took her things out of the medicine cupboard and put them in her overnight bag.

Gwen had to get out of there. She would just have to ask Morgana to pay for the taxi. She went out the door and out of the building.

She hailed a taxi on the street and gave the driver Morgana’s address. As the driver was pulling away from the curb, she saw Lance coming around the corner with a paper bag. She ducked down in the back so he wouldn’t see her.


	4. Part 2

**Part 2**

Gwen told the driver to wait as she went upstairs to Morgana’s flat. She took the stairs because that was usually quicker than waiting for the lift to go up one flight

She banged on the door as loud as she could. There was no answer. “Morgana! Please! It’s Gwen. Let me in.” She banged on the door again and nothing.”

Gwen was just about to give up and go tell the taxi she didn’t have money for the fare when a door opened down the hall.

“Guinevere? What is it? What’s wrong?” Arthur asked as he came out of his flat.

“I need some place to stay.” Gwen looked up at him. There were tears starting in her eyes. “I left Lance.”

Arthur had a strange expression on his face. “I think Morgana went to Merlin’s. Why don’t you come in and wait for her?”

“I have a cab downstairs. I don’t have any cash to pay the fare. Lance took all I had out of my wallet.” Gwen said.

Arthur nodded. He took some cash out of his wallet and handed it to her. “Let me take your bag while you pay the fare. Just come straight in when you’re done.”

“I don’t want to be a bother. I will pay you back.” Gwen handed him the bag and took the cash.

“Don’t worry over it.” Arthur shook his head. “I’m happy to help.”

“Thanks.” Gwen headed down the stairs to pay the cab.

Gwen came back a few minutes later. She opened the door to Arthur’s flat and walked in. She smiled at the mess. There were clothes and papers all over the lounge. The sound of a kettle whistling made her jump.

“Arthur?” Gwen shut the door and walked farther into the flat.

“I’m fixing some tea. Would you like a cup?” Arthur asked from the kitchen.

“Yes. I think I need one.” Gwen spotted her bag by the door. “Thank you for helping me.”

Arthur came out of the kitchen with two mugs of tea. He handed one to her. “Why are you out at such a late hour? Surely you could have waited for morning to leave Lance.”

“He was out of control. I didn’t think it was safe to stay there anymore.” Gwen blew on her tea. “He locked me in the bedroom when I went to pack my bag.”

“He didn’t hurt you, did he?” Arthur asked as he looked her over. “Because if he did, we need to call the police.”

“No. he just frightened me. He broke my phone and took all the cash out of my wallet when he locked me in the bedroom. He quit another job today.” Gwen looked into her cup.

Arthur walked over to the sofa and moved some clothes out of the way. He motioned for her to sit down. He took papers off the chair and sat down.

Gwen sat on the sofa and looked around. “Did the cleaning lady not come this week?”

Arthur laughed. “Morgana uses a cleaning lady. I usually do my own cleaning. It helps clear my head when a case is getting to me.”

Gwen nodded. “I just assumed …”

Arthur laughed. “That I would think cleaning was beneath me? No.”

Gwen smiled and took a sip of her tea. He wasn’t as imperious here as he was at the office.

“Why are you smiling?” Arthur asked. “Did I say something funny?”

“No. You are just different than I expected.” Gwen shrugged. “You’re more normal than I thought you would be.”

Arthur laughed. “I’ve been called a lot of things but I’ve never been called normal. I feel like I should be offended.”

“Please. I didn’t mean anything by it.” Gwen said quickly. “I think normal is a good thing to be. I could use some normal for a while.”

Arthur got up and sat down next to her. “Listen Gwen. I know you and Lance have been having problems for a while now. Merlin doesn’t know how to stop talking sometimes. If you need anything to get away from Lance just let me know.”

“Thank you. That’s very kind.” Gwen looked in his eyes. They calmed her.

“I would do anything for you.” Arthur said as he glanced at her lips.

Gwen closed her eyes when he leaned towards her.

Arthur captured her lips in a slow soft kiss. He pulled back and took the tea mug from her hands and sat it on the table. He kissed her again he put his arms around her and leaned her back against the sofa.

Gwen melted in his arms. She ran her hand into his golden locks and opened her mouth to welcome his tongue.

Arthur’s hand slid under her skirt raising it higher on her thigh. His tongue tasted hers as he deepened the kiss.

Gwen moaned and started to push his t-shirt up and ran her hands up his back.

Arthur pulled back suddenly. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have done that. Here you are all upset and I’m taking advantage of you.”

Gwen sat up and put her hand on his face to turn it to look at her. “You’re not taking advantage. I want to be with you and I can tell you want to be with me just as much.”

Arthur pulled her hand off his cheek and kissed her palm. “You don’t know how long I have wanted you. You are all I can think about some days. I just don’t want you to think that all I want is sex, because it’s not.”

Gwen leaned forward and kissed him. She put her hands on his shoulders and pulled him back down with her to the sofa.

Arthur shifted until he was on top of her. His hand slid back under her skirt. He was surprised when she wrapped her legs around him.

“Oh God, Guinevere.” Arthur whispered in her ear as he nuzzled her neck. “You’re making this very difficult for me.”

“Make love to me Arthur.” Gwen whispered back. She shifted her hips grinding against his groin.

Arthur moaned. It took him a moment to gain control. He pulled back and helped her off the sofa. “Not here.”

Gwen let him lead her to the bedroom.

Arthur stopped right inside the door and pulled her close to him. He closed the door and pushed her up against it. He kissed her until she was breathless. He pulled back and pulled his t-shirt over his head and started to unbutton her blouse as kissed her again.

Gwen pulled off her blouse as she kissed him back.

Arthur unfastened her bra and pushed it off her shoulders. It fell to the floor. Arthur cupped her breasts in his hands then ducked his head down to lavish kisses on them.   

Gwen fingers worked on the zipper of his jeans. She pushed them down and slipped her hand into his boxers. She slid her hand up and down his already erect penis.

Arthur pushed her hand away and picked her up by her hips and carried her to the bed. He couldn’t wait anymore he had to be inside her now. He pushed the skirt out of the way and pulled down her panties.

Gwen kicked them off and wrapped her legs around him as he moved on top of her. She moaned as he entered her in one smooth stroke.

He kissed her neck for a moment then started to move deep and slow inside her. He wanted to make it last for as long as he could.

Gwen shifted her hips to give him better access. She moaned as he sank deeper inside her. She moved her hands over his back and down to his arse pulling him even deeper inside her.

Arthur was barely able to control the pace as he moved inside her. He could feel her start to reach her peak and he started to move faster and harder.

It wasn’t long before they were both crying out as the reached their climax.  Gwen moaned as Arthur pushed deep inside her to release.

Arthur stayed inside her as he kissed her. He pulled back and looked at her under him. She was still and her eyes were closed. 

“Guinevere?” Arthur whispered.

Gwen opened her eyes and ran her hands over his shoulders. “I’m not sorry if that is what you are wondering. I wanted you too.” She pulled him down. “I want you to keep doing it.”

Arthur smiled and nodded. He pulled away and took off her skirt and kicked out of his jeans and boxers that were already down past his knees.

Gwen smiled as she saw that he was already aroused again. She moaned as he sank deep inside her again.

Arthur grabbed her round arse and picked her up off the bed. He leaned back for a more intense position. He started to move hard and deep inside her.

Gwen wrapped her legs around him and she cried out with pleasure as he took her to the edge again.

“Arthur!” Gwen shouted as she exploded with pleasure.

Arthur kept moving to make her pleasure last before he sank deep inside her to release with a groan. He eased her down to the bed.

“Guinevere, you are so incredible.” Arthur whispered breathlessly in her ear.

Gwen ran her hand in his hair as she fought to control her breathing. She had never been so overwhelmed by anyone like she had just been by Arthur. She wasn’t sure how to handle it.

Arthur sensed she was emotional. He pulled back to look at her face. “What is it?”

“I just can’t believe we did that.” Gwen smiled up at him. “You make me feel things I haven’t felt before in my life.”

Arthur kissed her. He moved to lie on his side beside her. “Maybe it’s a sign that we should be together.”

Gwen smiled. “Arthur, I just need some time. I was with Lance for years. I think I need to be on my own for a while.”

“I understand.” Arthur said. “But if you ever want to do this again, I would never turn you away from my door.”

“Thank you.” Gwen snugged into his chest. “I think I may be taking you up on that offer.”

Arthur pulled her close as they drifted off into a happily exhausted sleep.

X

When Lance came back and found Gwen gone he went back out and started to look for her. He didn’t think she could have gotten very far. He had taken all her cash. He roamed the streets for a few hours looking for her.

Sometime around midnight he decided to give up and headed for a pub. He stayed there until closing time, just after three in the morning.

When Lance finally got home, he started to smash everything in the apartment. He slammed his fist into the glass coffee table and cut his hand. It was bleeding badly so he went into the bathroom to wash it and see if it was deep enough to need stiches. He wrapped a towel around his hand and sat on the edge of the tub.

“What am I doing? I’ve got to get out of here.” Lance threw the towel on the floor and grabbed another one. He grabbed his coat and left again. He was still bleeding heavily when he left.

X

Just before dawn, Gwen woke up and eased herself out of bed. She gathered her clothes and started to get dressed.

“Where are you going?” Arthur said sleepily. “I don’t think Morgana is home yet.”

“I have to get my car and the rest of my things from Lance’s. I think he’s sober by now.” Gwen said. “He has probably calmed down too.”

“How are you going to do that? You don’t have any money for a taxi.” Arthur got up and started to get dressed. “Why don’t I drop you off at your car?”

“Thanks,” Gwen said. “Arthur, I’m glad you opened your door last night.”

“As am I.” Arthur smiled. He gave her a quick kiss before going into the lounge to get his keys.

Gwen and Arthur went down to his car and he took her to where she left her car in the lot next to the office. He headed back home to shower and change for work.  

X

Morgana sat up in Merlin’s bed and reached for her phone on the bedside table. She called Gwen’s mobile the next morning and left a message when she got the voice message prompt.

“Gwen, why aren’t you answering your phone? Call me back as soon as you get this. You’re scaring me.” Morgana looked at her phone. “If you don’t show up for work, I’m calling the police.”

Merlin came into the bedroom with a cup of tea for her. “She didn’t pick up?”

“No. Lance was in a mood yesterday. I hope he didn’t hurt her.” Morgana took the cup of tea from him. “If she isn’t in by ten o’clock I’m calling the police to go over there and check on her.”

“I can go over there if you want me too.” Merlin said as he sat on the bed.

“No. Let the police deal with it.” Morgana shook her head. “He is dangerous when he is in a mood. I don’t want him to hurt you.”

“Fine,” Merlin said. “We had better get ready for work.”        

“Hey! Not so fast.” Morgana pulled Merlin over and gave him a kiss. “We have a few minutes.”

“You have court early this morning. We don’t have enough time for what you are thinking of.” Merlin pulled away.

Morgana sighed. “You’re right.”

Merlin laughed. “I’ll make some toast. Go take a shower.”

Morgana got up and headed for the bathroom to take a shower.

Merlin watched as she walked across the room naked. He smiled and headed for the kitchen.

X

Gwen let herself into the flat and looked around. Lance was nowhere to be found and everything was smashed and broken. She quickly collected her things before he came back and decided to make things difficult for her.

She filled her suitcases. She still had shoes and a few handbags that didn’t fit. She grabbed some plastic rubbish bags from the kitchen cupboard. She put her shoes and handbags in one of them then she went around the flat and stuffed everything that belonged to her into the bags. She was in such a rush to get everything that she never even noticed the blood on the floor as she went around the flat.

When Gwen was done she took everything out to her car. She put the suitcases into the back seat and the rubbish bags in the boot then got in the car and left.

Gwen headed back to Morgana’s flat. As Gwen pulled into the parking lot, Morgana was getting out of the car.

“Gwen! I tried to call you but you didn’t answer. Are you all right?” Morgana asked.

“Yes. Lance smashed my phone. I was wondering if the offer to stay with you was still open. I left Lance and I don’t have anywhere to go.” Gwen was shaking slightly from her frayed nerves.

Morgana hugged her. “Of course it is. Come upstairs and we can get you settled.”

“I can get settled on my own.” Gwen told her firmly. “You have court this morning and you still have to change.”

“So do you. You are still wearing the same clothes you had on yesterday. Were you just driving around all night?” Morgana asked.

“No. I went to a hotel last night.” Gwen lied. She didn’t want Morgana to know that she had slept with Arthur. “I came over here but you weren’t here.”

“Oh Gwen! I’m sorry. I went to Merlin’s and never even thought you would need a place to stay last night.” Morgana apologized. “Come on up and bring your things. I give you the spare key so you can move the rest of your things in later.”

“Thanks Morgana. I really appreciate it.” Gwen grabbed her suitcases from the back of the car. “I brought all of my things with me. When I went back to the apartment Lance was gone so I packed up the rest of my things then.”

“He is going to be livid when he finds that you are gone. He might come looking for you at the office.” Morgana thought for a moment. “Maybe, you should take the day off and just stay here where he can’t find you.”

“I think that would be a good idea. I don’t think I have the strength for another confrontation with Lance after last night.” Gwen said as she followed Morgana inside.

They took the lift up one floor to the flat and went inside.

“You know where everything is. Help yourself to whatever food is here.” Morgana said as she let them in. She picked up the mail from the floor and went to get ready for work.

Gwen went into the guest bedroom and sat on the bed. She sighed then put her head in her hands and started to cry. She let all of her pent up frustration and sadness out. It was the first time in ages that she could just let herself cry. She pulled herself into the center of the bed and curled up into a ball.

Sometime later, Gwen heard the front door close and assumed that Morgana had left for the day. She went into the kitchen to make some tea before she started to unpack.

X

Morgana stopped by the office on the way to court. She went to find Merlin to tell him that Gwen was at her flat for a while.

“Merlin, I need to talk to you.” Morgana said as she walked up to Merlin’s desk.

Merlin looked up from his computer. “I know that face. What is wrong? You’re making me worried.”

“Gwen left Lance last night. She’s at my flat. I told her she could stay until she finds a place. I thought I should tell you in case you decide show up to surprise me.” Morgana told him. “Apparently, they had quite a fight. He smashed her mobile that was why she didn’t answer this morning.”

“That sounds worse than usual. Is she coming in today?” Merlin asked.

“No. She’s going to lay low in case Lance is still angry. He may come here looking for her so be prepared.” Morgana said.

“Are you talking about Guinevere?” Arthur asked as he walked up.

“Yes. Gwen and Lance had a big fight. She spent the night in a hotel last night after she got away from with Lance. She’s staying with me for a while until she can find a flat.” Morgana said to her brother.

Arthur nodded. He wondered why Gwen has said she spent the night at a hotel. She should have told Morgana that she had been with him. It wasn’t like they needed to keep it secret. He would have to ask her later.

“Arthur, that means you’ll have to knock and not just let yourself in whenever you want to come over.” Morgana poked him in the arm. “I wouldn’t want Gwen to get caught in her knickers unexpectedly. Although, I suspect you would enjoy that.”  

“I promise to knock.” Arthur put his hand over his heart. “You had better hurry or you’ll be late for court. Judge Smythe doesn’t like it when people come into his court room late.”

“Right. I will see you both later.” Morgana waved as she headed for the lift.

Merlin looked up at Arthur. “Well, Gwen’s free of Lance. Now you will get your chance.”

“I think she will need some time to process before she is ready to get into something romantic again.” Arthur glared at his assistant.

“Just don’t miss your chance when she is ready, Arthur. I don’t think we can take you mooning over her for much longer.” Merlin teased him.  

“Ha! Ha! Very funny.” Arthur said as he walked into his office and shut the door. He pulled out his mobile and rang Morgana’s flat. He hoped that Gwen would answer the call.

Gwen jumped when the phone rang. She walked over to the phone and picked it up. “Morgana?”

“No. It’s Arthur. Are you all right?” Arthur asked her softly.

“Mostly. He wasn’t there when I went to get my things. He must have been very angry. He smashed the place pretty badly.”

“As long as you weren’t harmed. Why did you tell Morgana you went to a hotel?”

“I don’t know. I guess I just didn’t want to have to explain what I was doing with you all night. I hope you didn’t tell her. It’s bad enough that Merlin teases you about having feelings for me.”

“No I didn’t,” Arthur said. “I guess we should keep it private for now. I suppose I will see you later since we will be in the same building.”

“Yes. Morgana spends a lot of nights at Merlin’s so we will be able to see each other if you want to. Quietly of course.”

“I do want to see you. I also agree it should be kept quiet. I need to get back to it and you need to rest. See you later, Guinevere.” Arthur said.

“See you later, Arthur.” Gwen hung up the phone and went to get the rest of her things out of the boot of her car.


	5. Part 3

**Part 3**

Merlin and Morgana went to Morgana’s flat after work. They brought some Indian food for dinner. When they got there Gwen was lying down on the bed in the guest room.

Morgana went to check on Gwen. She knocked on the door and waited for Gwen to open it. After a few minutes she knocked again.

“Gwen, are you in there?” Morgana called out through the door.

Gwen opened the door. “I’m here.”

“Gwen, I knocked twice. Didn’t you hear me the first time?” Morgana asked. “You weren’t sleeping, were you?”

“Sorry. I was thinking and I didn’t hear you. Are you done for the day?” Gwen asked.

“Yeah. Merlin and I brought some Indian food if you are hungry.” Morgana told her. “Come out of that dreadful room and have some dinner with us.”

Gwen smiled. “I think I will. I am a little hungry.”

Gwen followed Morgana into the lounge. Merlin was sitting on the sofa putting containers on the coffee table.

“Hi Merlin.” Gwen sat down in the chair across from him.

“How are you doing, Gwen?” Merlin asked as he passed her a plate.

“I’m just drained.” Gwen took the plate from him.

“Eat something. It will make you feel better.” Merlin told her. “Do you need me to go with you back to Lance’s to get the rest of your things?”

“I think I took everything but I may send you over there to get something once things calm down. That is if he hasn’t been put out on the street. He drank the rent money and I’m not going to pay it anymore.” Gwen told them.

Merlin and Morgana looked at each other. They didn’t realize that Gwen had been supporting Lance so completely.

“Gwen, do you know where you want to look for a flat?” Morgana asked. “There is one open in this building.”

“I can’t afford this building but I do like the neighborhood. I think I will take a walk around this weekend.” Gwen put some food on her plate and started to look in the other containers. She looked up at Morgana. “I promise to be out of your hair as soon as possible.”

“Don’t worry over it. I love the company and if Merlin and I want to be alone, we can go to his flat.” Morgana winked.

“Thanks.” Gwen smiled at them both.

X

Once dinner was over, Gwen insisted on clearing up the mess. Merlin and Morgana refused to let her do all the work so they all did it together. Gwen went back to the guest room when they were done. Merlin and Morgana went to Morgana’s room for some privacy.

“Merlin, you should go check on Lance. He is probably sitting in the dark plotting his revenge on us all.” Morgana sat on her bed.

“Lance isn’t the plotting type.” Merlin thought for a moment. “I’ll give it a day or two then go over and see how he is. I may even give him a few pounds to help him out.”

“No you won’t.” Morgana said as she pulled Merlin down next to her. “He needs to stop leaching and stand on his own. That was the main problem with their relationship. He was never steadily employed and when he did have a job he drank his pay.”

“He didn’t used to be that way. When we were in school together, he was a really nice guy. He had his head on straight.” Merlin sighed. “I just wish he could get himself together and be that guy again.”

“When you go over there, take Arthur with you. I don’t want you to go alone.” Morgana said as she put her head on his shoulder.

“That’s not really a good idea. Lance hates Arthur. He thinks that Gwen is in love with Arthur. He will probably blame Arthur for the whole break up.” Merlin said.

“Still, you need to take him with you.” Morgana insisted. “Maybe take Leon too.”

Merlin sighed. “Whatever you want, I’ll do.”

“Thank you.” Morgana kissed him on the cheek. “Now pick a movie to watch.”

X

Gwen came out into the kitchen a few hours later for a cup of tea. It was quiet. She saw Merlin’s jacket was still on the hook by the door. She assumed that he was spending the night. She went back to her room and got ready for bed.

Merlin was still there when Gwen woke up. He handed her a mug of tea when she came into the kitchen. “How did you sleep?”

“Not well. I kept waking up and forgetting where I was.” Gwen smiled. She did look tired.

The toaster popped the slices of toast out and Gwen jumped.

“Gwen, are you really all right? Lance hasn’t been hurting you, has he?” Merlin asked her. “Because if he has…”

“No Merlin.” Gwen said. “But he does have a temper sometimes. Usually, it’s just the furniture or the walls that are his victims.”  

“You would tell me if he was? I mean, you seem really jumpy.” Merlin put two pieces of toast on a plate and handed it to her. “Here. Eat something. It will make you feel better.”     

“Thanks. I’m just tired. That’s all it is.” Gwen sipped her tea. 

“Gwen, are you coming into work today?” Morgana said as she slipped past her into the kitchen. “It’s okay if you want to take another day.”

“I’m going to work today. I just needed some tea before I got ready.” Gwen sipped the tea and sat down with her toast at the table.  

“Merlin, I thought you were making some eggs.” Morgana sat down with Gwen.

“I was planning on it but you haven’t got any.” Merlin put the other two pieces of toast on a plate and handed it to Morgana. “You did have bread for toast.”

“I guess I need to grocery shop.” Morgana laughed. “Gwen, why don’t we both go after work today? We can all ride in together. Merlin left his car in the garage at the office.”

“I can be ready in twenty minutes.” Gwen said.

“No rush. We don’t have to be there too early.” Morgana said to her. “I don’t have court until this afternoon.”

There was a knock on the door. Merlin looked at Morgana and went to answer it. He opened the door and Arthur was standing there.

“I thought you’d be here.” Arthur said as he pushed in. He walked into the kitchen. “Morgana I need to …. Hello Guinevere.”

“Hello Arthur.” Gwen looked embarrassed.

“Morgana, we need to discuss Father’s birthday.” Arthur said. He was speaking to Morgana but he was looking at Gwen.

“I don’t care what we do. He won’t do anything but glare at us. Father hates when you make a fuss about his birthday and you know it,” Morgana said. “I think we should just give him a nice gift and let it go at that.”

Arthur looked at Morgana. “He’s our father. He deserves fuss.”

“No parties or dinners. I mean it, Arthur. Pick out something nice to give him and I will pay half.” Morgana took a bite of toast. “You had better get ready for work. Mr. Holmes will be early for his meeting. He always is.”

Arthur nodded. He turned to Merlin. “Don’t be late. I’m going to need you to be in the meeting with Mr. Holmes.”

“I’m never late.” Merlin said.

Arthur gave him a doubtful look.

“I’m never late when I come in with Morgana.” Merlin clarified.

“That’s what I thought.” Arthur said. He walked out and went back across the hall to his flat.

“Does he always come over in the mornings?” Gwen asked. “I look a fright. My hair is a mess.”

“I don’t think he was looking at you hair.” Morgana pointed to Gwen’s mostly exposed breasts with the toast in her hand.

“Oh God.” Gwen looked down. “I’m so sorry. I didn’t realize.”

“We are all friends here, Gwen.” Merlin said. “Besides, I only have eyes for Morgana.”

“Just your eyes?” Morgana gave him a mischievous grin.

“On that note, I believe I will go get ready for work.” Gwen stood up and went to her room.

“Morgana, you embarrassed her.” Merlin said.

“You really didn’t notice that she was half out of that pajama top?” Morgana asked.

“It’s Gwen. She’s like my sister.” Merlin shrugged.

“Good answer, Merlin. I’m going to take a shower.” Morgana said as she got up and walked out of the kitchen.

Soon, they were all on their way to the office to start their day. It was a busy day for all of them.

At the end of the day, Gwen and Morgana went grocery shopping.

X

Merlin decided he should go check on Lance. He asked Arthur to come with him. Arthur was surprised but he agreed to come. They headed over to Lance’s to see if he was there as soon as Gwen and Morgana had left for the grocery shop.

They took the lift up and headed to the flat. The building was old and in need of paint and some repair work. The hallway was illuminated by a single bare lightbulb.   

Merlin knocked on the door. There was no answer. Merlin knocked again louder. There was still no answer.

“I guess he isn’t here.” Merlin said. “Maybe that’s a good sign. Maybe he found another job.”

“I doubt that, Merlin.” Arthur looked around. He was astonished that the building was in such disrepair. His eyes spotted something on the floor by the door. “Merlin is that blood?”

Merlin crouched down and looked at the spot on the floor. It was at the edge of the door and underneath. It looked like something had been dragged through it. “That’s what it looks like. I think we had better call the police. Something about this doesn’t feel right.”

Arthur pulled out his mobile and dialed 999. “Hello. My name is Arthur Pendragon. I’m at 633 Mirador Street apartment 3B. My friend and I knocked on the door and there wasn’t any answer then we saw blood on the floor by the door. Can you send someone out to check it out? … Thank you.”

“Well?” Merlin stood up and looked at Arthur.

“They’re sending some officers.” Arthur said. “They will be here shortly.”

“Do you think we should break down the door? He may be hurt in there.” Merlin looked around for something to break the lock.

“No. we don’t want to touch anything or disturb things in any way until we find out what that blood is from.” Arthur said. “When was the last time you saw him?”

“It was before Gwen left him. He came to the office right after he quit his job.” Merlin said. “He was in a foul mood because Gwen wouldn’t leave work to spend time with him.”

Arthur looked around and found several more spots of blood going down the hall. “There is more blood here. Whoever it was they were bleeding pretty bad.”

“Maybe we should follow the trail to see where it goes.” Merlin said. “If it’s Lance, he is going to need help. He can’t keep bleeding like that for long.”

“I agree.” Arthur said. “I’ll follow the trail and you stay here and wait for the police.”

“Maybe I should go. He doesn’t like you. He may put up a fight if you try to help him.” Merlin suggested to Arthur. “He may blame you for Gwen leaving.”

“Go on then and I will stay. Just call out if you find him,” Arthur said.

Merlin nodded then started to follow the blood trail. He got as far as the fire escape at the end of the hallway. He went out and looked around but he didn’t see anything in the alleyway behind the building.

He went down to the alley and looked in the apartment building’s refuse bins. They were empty. It looked like they had been emptied recently.

Merlin went back up to the flat and found that the police had shown up.

“Did you find him?” Arthur asked.

“No. I went down in the alley and there isn’t any trace of him down there.” Merlin shook his head. “The blood stops on the ground next to the rubbish bins.”

One of the officers pried opened the door and carefully stepped inside. “There is a lot more blood in here and everything has been smashed. No body. There is a lot of blood all over the bathroom.”

The other officer turned to Arthur and Merlin. “Do you know if he lives alone?”

“His girlfriend just left him.” Merlin looked inside. He was stunned at the mess. “She is staying with my girlfriend.”

“We will need to talk to her and the neighbors. Maybe they can give us an idea of what happened here,” The officer said.

“Is that really necessary?” Arthur asked.

“There may not be a body but it looks like something violent happened here and we should investigate.” The officer informed them. “Where is the girlfriend staying? Oh and what is her name?”

“Her name is Gwen Leodegrance. She is at 100 Castle Place Unit 3.” Merlin watched as the officer wrote it down in his notebook.  

“Thank you. We will take it from here,” the officer said.

“If you find him, will you let me know?” Arthur asked.

“Of course, Mr. Pendragon,” the officer said.

Merlin and Arthur walked to the lift and got in.

“What the hell happened in there?” Arthur asked after the doors closed. “It looks like there was a fight. Did Guinevere tell you and Morgana what happened?  

“Lance can be a little emotional at times.” Merlin said.

“Merlin, that was more than someone being emotional. Has Lance ever hit her?” Arthur stepped closer to Merlin.

“I don’t know. She says he hasn’t but I don’t think she would tell us if he did.” Merlin said. “The truth is that she has never said anything to make me think he has.”

Arthur scowled. “She should have been out of there long ago. If I had known I would have … “ Arthur took a breath to calm himself. “She’s out now and she’s safe. I guess that is all that matters.”

“I agree,” Merlin said. “I think we should call in one of our investigators to see if he can find Lance. There has to be an explanation for this.”

“He’s a bloody bastard. That’s the explanation.” Arthur said. He stepped out of the lift and walked quickly to his car. “Get in Merlin. We are going to Morgana’s to talk to Guinevere.”

Merlin was barely in the car before Arthur took off.

X

Morgana laughed as she and Gwen walked into the flat. They were both loaded down with grocery bags. “Did you see that man looking at you? I think you have a new admirer.”

“He was looking at you not me and you were flirting with him. I saw you.” Gwen followed Morgana into the kitchen. “I should tell Merlin.”

“Do it. Maybe I’ll take him away on holiday to prove I love him.” Morgana said with a laugh. “I could use a break.”

“I never realized how sneaky you really are, Morgana Pendragon.” Gwen laughed.

“Why thank you, Gwen.” Morgana opened the fridge and put a carton of eggs in. “I try my best.”

There was a sharp knock on the door before it opened. Merlin and Arthur appeared in the kitchen doorway.

Gwen looked up from unloading one of the bags. “Did you find him?”

“No.” Merlin said. “Gwen, the place was smashed and there was blood all over the bathroom.”

“I didn’t go into the bathroom but I did see the mess Lance made when I went to get my things.” Gwen said. “He wasn’t there? I wonder where he was.”

“The police are coming here to talk to you.” Arthur said. “I think Morgana should be with you talk to them. You shouldn’t say anything to them without a solicitor.”

“Why do I need a solicitor? I didn’t do anything.” Gwen was confused. “Did they say they suspected me of something?”

“It doesn’t matter. They think that something happened to him. They are treating it as a crime.” Merlin put his hand on her shoulder. “You should have a solicitor with you, just to be safe.”

Morgana looked at Arthur and Merlin. “It was that bad?”

“It’s not looking good at all. The whole flat was smashed and the bathroom was covered in blood. There was a trail of blood all the way down the hall to the fire escape. The fire escape is right above the rubbish bins. I checked them and they had been collected already.” Merlin dropped his hand from Gwen’s shoulder. “It would be a perfect place to dump a body especially when you know the collection schedule.”

“Which I would know because I lived there.” Gwen sat down at the table. “They think I did something to him. If I wasn’t so angry, I would laugh. I could never do anything to him.”

Arthur knelt in front of her. “They are going to want to know where you were from the time you left work until now. You need to have a solid alibi.”

Gwen looked at him and shook his head. She knew what he was trying to say to her but she couldn’t do it. “I can’t…”

There was a knock at the door. Morgana went to answer it. It was a police inspector.

“Excuse me Miss. I’m looking for Guinevere Leodegrance.” The inspector showed his badge. “Is she here?”

“Yes. Gwen, There’s a police inspector to see you.” Morgana turned and called out. She led the inspector into the lounge. She waved to a pair of chairs across from the sofa. “Why don’t we sit down?”

Gwen came out of the kitchen and sat down next to Morgana on the sofa. “I’m Guinevere Leodegrance.”

Arthur and Merlin walked into the lounge and stood in the doorway.

“Hello Miss. I’m Inspector Benet. I just want to ask a few questions. When was the last time you saw Lance Dulac?”

“I saw him coming back into the building when I was leaving in a taxi. That was the night before last. We had just had a fight and he had locked me in the bedroom. I had to break the door lock to get out and then I just left.” Gwen told him.

“Did you try to call anyone to tell them you were leaving?” The inspector pulled out a notebook and started writing.

“No. He smashed my phone.” Gwen said.

“Where did you go?” The man asked as he looked up from his notebook.

“I … I went to a hotel. I don’t remember the name.” Gwen glanced at Arthur. “Then I came here.”

“When did you come here?” The inspector wrote something down.

“Yesterday morning. I was here all day,” Gwen said.

“All alone?” The inspector looked at Morgana.

“Yes. Morgana was at work. She and Merlin came back and we had supper.” Gwen told him. “We went to bed and in the morning, we went to work.”

“Where do you work?” The inspector wrote something down.

“Pendragon Law. It’s a solicitor’s office.” Gwen started to get nervous.

The inspector raised an eyebrow. “Are you a solicitor?”

“No. I’m her assistant.” Gwen looked at Morgana.

“You are a solicitor?” The inspector asked. “Miss?”

“Morgana Pendragon and yes, I am a solicitor.” Morgana gave the inspector a serious look.

“Will you be representing Miss Leodegrance?” Inspector Benet asked.

“If she needs me too.” Morgana looked at the inspector. “Does she need me too? Are you saying she is a suspect? What is the crime you are investigating?”

“We think that Mr. Dulac is the victim of foul play. For now, I am just investigating all the leads we have at the moment.” The inspector gave Gwen a hard look. “One of the neighbors said they saw you yesterday morning taking several rubbish bags out of the apartment. Is that true?”

“I went to get my things. I didn’t have boxes so I put them in rubbish bags.” Gwen was getting even more nervous.

“So you were in the flat after the placed was smashed?” The inspector asked for confirmation.

“Yes but just for a few minutes.” Gwen looked at Morgana.

“You didn’t see Mr. Dulac when you went back for your things?” Inspector Benet asked.

“No. I thought that he was out looking for another job or still at the pub,” Gwen said.

“Didn’t you think it suspicious that the place was smashed like that?” The inspector asked.

“He had done it before when he was angry,” Gwen said. “Actually, he has done it a few times.”

The inspector blinked in surprise.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other.

“Gwen, why didn’t you tell us that he was violent?” Morgana asked.

“I thought I could handle it.” Gwen said. “I didn’t want to worry anyone.”  

“Do you still have those rubbish bags?” The inspector put his notebook away.

“Yes. Why?” Gwen looked at Morgana.

Morgana looked at Gwen. “They just want to make sure you didn’t cut up his body and put it in rubbish bags. Give them the bags.”

Gwen stood up then sat down shaking. Morgana rubbed her shoulders and looked over to Merlin and Arthur for help.

“I will get them. Where are they?” Arthur said.

“They are on the floor of the closet of the guest room.” Gwen said. “One of them still has shoes in it.”

“If you don’t mind, I will get them,” the inspector said. “We just want the bags not what is in them.”

“I will show you were the guest room is.” Arthur waved his hand to indicate that the inspector should follow him.

Inspector Benet followed Arthur to the guest room and retrieved the bags from the closet. He put them in plastic evidence bags.

“Is that all you need?” Morgana asked as the inspector came back into the room.

“For now. Miss Leodegrance, you may not want to leave town. It would look bad for you if you did.” Inspector Benet nodded goodbye and let himself out.


	6. Part 4

**Part 4**

“Oh God! They think I killed him?” Gwen started to cry. “I swear I didn’t. What am I going to do?”

“You are going to stay calm and let me help you. Gwen, you need to remember the name of the hotel you stayed at. You need some kind of an alibi.” Morgana rubbed her shoulder.

“I’m calling Leon. He can take a look around the neighborhood and see where Lance could have possibly gone off to.” Merlin looked at Gwen sympathetically. “They don’t have a body so they can’t know for sure that he is dead.”

“He bought something. He was carrying a paper shopping bag when I saw him when I was leaving. He also likes to go to the pub two blocks from the flat. The owner is an old friend of his. His name is Gwaine something. Gwaine Green. I think that’s it.” Gwen remembered. “Maybe one of his friends saw him there. Maybe they know where he is.”

“I know Gwaine. We can start there. I’ll give Leon a ring. He can get started looking for Lance.” Merlin said as he pulled out his phone. He walked into the kitchen to make the call.

“Morgana, thank you for helping me. I didn’t realize I would be so much trouble.” Gwen wiped a tear from her cheek.

“Gwen, you’re my friend. You are no trouble at all.” Morgana hugged her. She stood up. “I’m going to finish putting the groceries away then I’m going to make dinner for all of us. Arthur, are you staying?”

“Sure.” Arthur nodded. He watched as Morgana went into the kitchen. He sat down on the sofa. “Why did you lie? We both know you didn’t go to a hotel. You should have just told them that you and I were together.”  

“I don’t want to involve you,” Gwen said.

“I’m already involved,” Arthur said. “I was involved the moment I opened the door that night. Guinevere, if it comes down to it, you have to tell them where you really were. If you don’t then I will.”

“You can’t. Everyone knows you and Lance didn’t get along. It will make it look like you did something to him. It will be fine. Lance will turn up.” Gwen wrung her hands. “You’ll see.”

Arthur sighed. He wasn’t as confident as Gwen was that Lance was still alive out there somewhere.

Merlin rang Leon and explained what was going on. He arranged for Leon to meet with Morgana and Gwen at the office the next day.

“Merlin.” Morgana tugged on his arm when she came into the kitchen. “Do you get the feeling she isn’t telling us something? It’s worrying me.”

“It bothers me that she doesn’t remember the name of the hotel where she spent the night. She should have some kind of receipt from where she paid the bill.” Merlin frowned. “Where else would she go?”

“There wasn’t anywhere else she could have gone. I was at your flat and she didn’t come there. Her brother is overseas in the military. Her father died last year and her mother died when she was a child. She doesn’t have anywhere else to go but to us,” Morgana said.

“That’s what I thought.” Merlin nodded. He walked out of the kitchen and into the lounge. “Gwen, Leon will meet with you tomorrow at the office. You need to tell him everything you know about where Lance could possibly go.”

Gwen nodded. “I think I need to lie down for a few minutes.”

Arthur stood up as Gwen got up off the sofa and went to lie down.

“She is hiding something.” Merlin said.

“You don’t think she killed him do you?” Arthur asked. “I don’t think she’s capable of it.”

“No. Gwen would never do that. Morgana might be capable of it but not Gwen.” Merlin shook his head and looked toward the kitchen.

Arthur looked down the hall towards the guest room and sighed. He knew Merlin was right. Gwen wasn’t a killer but lying to the police wouldn’t help her at all. The only thing that would clear her of suspicion was if they found Lance alive and well.

Morgana went into the guest room when supper was ready to get Gwen. Gwen was still awake. She was just lying there on the bed staring toward the wall. Morgana went over to the bed and sat down.

“Gwen, you aren’t telling me something and I need you to tell me everything if I’m going to help you.” Morgana said.

“I cant.” Gwen said.

“You have to. Anything you say to me is private. You know that. I won’t tell anyone.” Morgana reassured her friend. “Does it have to do with your alibi? You didn’t go to a hotel did you?”

“No I didn’t. Morgana, I can’t tell you where I was. Please don’t ask me again.” Gwen said.

Morgana took a breath. “You were with a man. You have to tell me his name he will be able to give you an alibi.”

Gwen shook her head. “No. I don’t want him involved.”

“All right. I won’t press for now but I may have to later if things change.” Morgana patted Gwen’s shoulder. “Come have some supper. It’s just pasta but I added a few things to it.”

“I’ll be there in a moment. I need to freshen up,” Gwen said.

Morgana nodded. “We will be in the kitchen waiting for you.”

“Thank you Morgana,” Gwen said.

Morgana stood up and left her alone.

Gwen got up to wash her face and reapply her mascara. She didn’t want to look a total mess even though she felt like one. When she was done, she headed to the kitchen to have some supper.

Arthur and Merlin stood when she came in. She sat in the chair between Arthur and Morgana.

Everyone was quiet through the entire meal. It was almost like everyone was afraid to speak for fear they would say something wrong.

Arthur and Gwen glanced at each other several times. The looks were quick but they frequently made eye contact.

Morgana noticed and then she suddenly realized who Gwen was trying to protect. Gwen was trying to protect her brother.

After dinner, Merlin and Morgana went to Morgana’s room. Morgana waited until she was next to Merlin in her bed.

“Merlin has Arthur been seeing anyone?” Morgana asked.

“No. He went out with Vivian last week but that was because he did it as a favor for your father. As far as I know he hasn’t been seeing anyone.” Merlin turned to look at her. “Why do you ask? You aren’t going to fix him up with anyone are you? He hates that kind of thing.”

“No. I just thought he was. I guess I was wrong.” Morgana lay on her back and stared up at the ceiling. “Merlin, do you think he and Gwen will ever get together?”

Merlin squinted at her. “What are you thinking, Morgana? What do you know?”

“Nothing. I was just wondering.” Morgana shrugged. “But do you think they will?”

“Honestly, I think that Arthur would be with her now if it wasn’t for this mess with Lance.” Merlin settled on his back.

Morgana snuggled into Merlin’s chest. “That was what I was thinking too. Good night Merlin.”

Merlin frowned and wrapped his arm around Morgana’s waist. “Good night.”

Merlin held her close and started to wonder what Morgana was getting at. He finally gave up and went to sleep.

X

The next morning after everyone got into work, Leon came to meet Morgana and Gwen in Morgana’s office. Morgana and Gwen were sitting on the sofa waiting for him when he got there.

“Good morning ladies.” Leon greeted them as he came inside Morgana’s office and sat down in one of the upholstered chairs. “I went to every pub in a ten block radius and I found one that had seen Lance the night you two fought. It’s called the Copper Pot. They said he was there until three in the morning.”

“Gwen, that leaves from three in the morning until I saw you at seven.” Morgana looked at Gwen. “That still leaves four hours unaccounted for.”

Leon cleared his throat. “I also talked to the neighbor that saw Miss Leodegrance with the rubbish bags. She saw her around six thirty that morning when she walked her dog.”

“We are down to three and a half,” Morgana said.

“The rubbish was picked up at five in the morning. I don’t see how anyone can kill someone and dispose of a body in that time frame.” Leon went on. “Two hours is not much time for anything.”

“So all we have to account for are two hours.” Morgana sighed. “Now we just have to have an alibi for you during those two hours. Gwen, do you remember what you were doing those two hours?”

Gwen looked down and said nothing.

Leon looked at Morgana with a questioning look.

“Leon. Thank you for your help. Keep me informed.” Morgana stood up to indicate the meeting was over. “Send the report and the bill to the firm and we will take care of it.”

“Thanks Miss Pendragon.” Leon stood up and went to the door. “If you need me again just ring me up.”

“Thank you Leon.” Morgana smiled.

Leon nodded and left.

“Now you are going to tell me where you were and who you were with. Although I have an idea of whom you were with.” Morgana sat back down.

“What do you mean?” Gwen asked. 

“You were with Arthur, weren’t you?” Morgana said. “I saw the looks you were giving each other at supper last night. I know my brother and he was sharing his ‘I have a secret’ look with you.”

Gwen put her hands over her face. “I can’t believe this.”

“Then you were with Arthur?” Morgana asked.

Gwen nodded. “I left Lance’s and went to your flat. I went in a taxi because my car was in the garage here at work. I knocked on your door but you were at Merlin’s. Arthur heard me and opened his door. Lance had taken my cash so I had to borrow cash from Arthur to pay the driver.”

“So you were with Arthur all night?” Morgana asked. “What were you doing?”

Gwen opened her mouth and closed it again. She put her hands back over her face.

“Oh!” Morgana realized what they had been doing. “Well, I knew it was inevitable. The timing is bloody inconvenient.”

“Morgana, you can’t tell anyone especially not Merlin. Lance may just be drunk somewhere hiding out because he thinks he’s in trouble.” Gwen begged her friend.

“I won’t say anything to anyone but if you are accused of anything then I will.” Morgana was serious. “You can’t go to jail for that idiot’s murder. Right now they only have circumstantial evidence.”

“They will think Arthur is an accomplice because he has feelings for me.” Gwen started to cry.

“How did you get to your car?” Morgana asked.

“Arthur brought me to the garage then he went back and got dressed for work. That was when I went to the flat to get my things.” Gwen wiped her face.

“Was it before or after five that morning?” Morgana asked.

“It was just after five. I saw the rubbish lorry leaving the alley,” Gwen said.

Morgana nodded. “You really didn’t see the blood?”

“I was trying to hurry before he got back from wherever he was. I didn’t want to confront him again. I grabbed everything that was important to me and got out of there.” Gwen put her hands over her face.

“You didn’t get your makeup or anything out of the bathroom?” Morgana asked.

“I did that when I packed the bag to leave the night before.” Gwen said. “I took everything out of the bathroom then.”            

Morgana got up and went over to her desk. “I will write this up but I won’t put it in a company file yet. You had better talk to him so that he knows that you told me.”

“I will.” Gwen nodded. She started to get up when the door to Morgana’s office opened. Merlin leaned in. “Miss Pendragon, Inspector Benet is here to see you.”

“Thank you. Send him in.” Morgana looked over at Gwen. “Stay here.”

The inspector came in and saw Gwen. “I’m glad to see you here. I have a request to inspect your car from the court.”

“You think she put a dead body in the boot of her car?” Morgana asked. “It’s a small car. It has no space for a grown man even in trash bags. What exactly are you looking for?”

“Blood. There was blood on two of the rubbish bags that Miss Leodegrance gave us.” The inspector looked at Gwen.

“She probably sat them down when she was putting things inside them.” Morgana held out her hand. “Let me see the request.”

The inspector handed the document over to her.

“This says you want the entire car not just to inspect the boot.” Morgana said as she looked at the document.

“May I have the keys or should we destroy the locks?” Inspector Benet asked.

“I have the keys at my desk.” Gwen looked at Morgana who nodded. Gwen went to her desk to get her keys.

“You think she did something to him?” Morgana was astonished.

“A woman who has been abused emotionally maybe even physically is very capable of killing her abuser.” Inspector Benet explained to Morgana. “The neighbors said they fought constantly. There was often the sound of things crashing against the walls. Most men who hit their girlfriends do so where it won’t show.”

“He never hit me.” Gwen said as she came back into the room and held out her car keys. “He liked to break the furniture and put holes in the wall. He knew if he touched me, I would have him arrested.”

“Are you sure arrested was the only thing you wanted him to get?” The Inspector asked. “Are you sure you didn’t want to see him dead?”

“Don’t answer that Gwen. Now, you are overstepping inspector. Take the car and go before I call your superiors.” Morgana glared at the inspector.

“Thank you for your cooperation. I will bring it back as soon as we have looked it over.” The inspector nodded and left with the keys.

Morgana went to the door and made sure the inspector got on the lift. She slammed the door to her office. “Insufferable pig.”

“They think that I killed him.” Gwen sat back down on the sofa. “Morgana, I didn’t kill him. I swear to you. I couldn’t do it.”

“He is just trying to rattle you.” Morgana shook her head and sighed. “He doesn’t have anything to charge you with. They are just trying to get you to confess so that they don’t have to do their job. Where were the bags in your car?”

“They were in the boot I put my suitcases in the back seat. I rolled my large suitcase out of the flat. It may have had blood on the wheels.” Gwen leaned forward and put her face in her hands. “They are going to arrest me and I have nothing to use for a bond.”

“Don’t worry about that. If it comes to that, I will post your bond.”  Morgana sat back down on the sofa with Gwen. “You are going to stay with me until all of this is over. I insist.”

There was a soft knock at the door. They looked up and saw Arthur standing there. “May I come in?”

“Yes and shut the door. We need to talk to you.” Morgana looked at her brother with a frown.

Arthur came in and closed the door. He looked at Gwen. “She knows?”

“Yes. She puzzled it out on her own but I did confirm it.” Gwen looked at her hands in her lap.

“Morgana, I wanted her to tell the inspector where she was. She would at least have an alibi.” Arthur sat down next to Gwen.

Morgana looked at them both. “I don’t understand the two of you. You finally get together and you lie about it and now she may be arrested because she seems to have no alibi for the time when Lance went missing.”

“Morgana…” Arthur started.

“Look. I’m happy you are together but this couldn’t have happened at a worse time.” Morgana looked from one to the other. “You are going to have to stay away from each other for a while.”

“How long?” Arthur asked.

“Until Lance is found or Gwen is exonerated of any crime.” Morgana said. “Now is there anything else you two need to tell me?”

“No,” Gwen said. “I think you know everything that happened now.”

Arthur shook his head. “No. I have nothing else to say. But I do have some questions. Was there any one that had a reason to hurt Lance? Did he owe money to someone or was he involved in something he shouldn’t have been?”

Morgana looked at Gwen. “Do you know the answers to those questions? It would be really helpful if you do.”

“I’m not sure. As far as him being involved in anything criminal, I have no idea.” Gwen shrugged. “He may have owed money to one of the illegal book makers at one of the pubs he went to. The man’s name is Charlie Cenred. I’ve had to pay him a few times to get Lance out of trouble.”

“I will have Leon look into his connection to this Charlie Cenred. I will have Leon get a copy of Lance’s criminal record to see who his partners were when he was arrested before. They may know something or maybe even know where he may be.” Morgana said.

“I hope so,” Gwen said.

Arthur took Gwen’s hand in his. “Everything will get sorted. Don’t worry.”

“I may be accused of a crime. I think I have every reason to worry.” Gwen pulled her hand away from Arthur. “I need to get back to work.”

“Go on. Arthur, I want to talk to you,” Morgana said.

Gwen left and closed the door behind her.

“Are you covering for her? Was she really there all night?” Morgana asked.

“Yes. She was pounding on your door in tears. I gave her some cash for the taxi and she stayed with me until morning.” Arthur sighed. “She told me that he locked her in the bedroom and left but not before he took all her cash and smashed her phone.”

“Why didn’t you call the police? He held her against her will and took money from her. That was a crime. You should have reported it.” Morgana glared at him. “Arthur, you are a solicitor. You know that was illegal.”

“I wasn’t thinking, at least not with my head. I was thinking with my heart. I just wanted to make her feel safe and stop her tears.” Arthur got up and started to pace. “I should have called the police. Guinevere wouldn’t be in this mess if I had.”

“You bloody well should have. Did you have sex with her?” Morgana said flatly.

Arthur stopped pacing and turned to face Morgana. “I wasn’t planning on it when she showed up but …”

“Oh God, Arthur. She was probably an emotional mess. You took advantage of her when you slept with her.” Morgana looked at him, disappointed.

Arthur dragged his hand through his gold locks. He was feeling guilty enough but Morgana was making him feel worse. “I don’t think either one of us was thinking clearly.”

“Don’t you dare put that on Gwen! You should have known better.” Morgana pointed her finger at him. “You know the laws on consent. She wasn’t in a state of mind that she could give you consent. She was not in control of her emotions enough to give you consent.”

“I didn’t force myself on her.” Arthur said. “I would never do that to her.”

Morgana shook her head. “Of course you wouldn’t but it looks like you took advantage of the situation.”

Arthur sighed. He knew Morgana was right. He shouldn’t have let things go that far. “I know what it looks like but that wasn’t what happened.”

“Well, it’s done now. It can’t be undone.” Morgana folded her arms across her chest. “Just stay away from her for now. If that inspector gets a whiff of you two being involved in any way, he will make it into a conspiracy between the two of you to get rid of Lance so you can be together.”

“I know I thought of that,” Arthur admitted. “There isn’t enough to arrest her is there?”

“I’m not sure what they have yet. I won’t know until they do arrest her, if they arrest her.” Morgana said. “All but two hours are accounted for in the time line.”

“Two hours isn’t enough time to kill someone and dispose of a body.” Arthur said.

“It is if he was killed in the flat and stuffed in one of the rubbish bins before it was picked up.” Morgana said. “Didn’t you and Merlin see the blood going to the fire escape over the alleyway where the rubbish bins were? Then there was the blood in the bathroom. It could be done especially if Inspector Benet believes that you were helping her.”

“You think if he finds out we were together, he would think we have been having an affair while she was living with Lance?” Arthur took a breath. “He would need proof that we have been seeing each other before that night. There isn’t any. She had never even been in my flat until that night.”

“You haven’t both worked late with no else one here at any time?” Morgana asked.

“I never work late. You know that.” Arthur glared at his sister. “If I have to work on something after hours, I take it home with me. I don’t like being here when the cleaning crew comes through. They make too much noise.”

Morgana sighed. “If you weren’t my brother, I would suspect you of killing Lance to get her. Lance was an arse and you knew about it just like we all did. Everyone knows you have had feelings for Gwen since she started working here. You haven’t exactly been trying to hide it either. It’s always all over your face when you see her.”

Arthur frowned. “I’m glad that I’m your brother.”

“Don’t say anything to Merlin about all this.” Morgana warned him. “The fewer people who know what happened, the fewer that can be called to testify.”

“Point taken.” Arthur walked to the door. “Thanks Morgana.”

“Go. Mr. Holmes needs your attention focused on his case.” Morgana said. “You can’t do anything about this but you can do something to help him.”

Arthur smiled and left. He shut the door after him.

Morgana sank into the sofa with a feeling of doom in the pit of her stomach. This was going to get worse before it all got better. She had the feeling that Gwen would get arrested and they would never find Lance.


	7. Part 5

**Part 5**

Two tension filled days passed before Inspector Benet came back to see Gwen and Morgana at the law office. Gwen ushered him into Morgana’s office and he sat in one of the chairs

Morgana and Gwen sat on the sofa and waited for him to speak.

“We have searched most of the rubbish from that area and there isn’t any sign of Mr. Dulac. That just means that the body wasn’t put in one of the rubbish bins.” Inspector Benet looked at Gwen. “Have you had any word from Mr. Dulac, Miss Leodegrance?”

“No. I would have called you straight away.” Gwen shook her head. “Have you talked to his friends at the pub? They may know where he is.”

“We talked to several of the men at the pub and the owner as well. They have no idea where he is.” The inspector told her. “Does he have any family we can contact?”

“No. He said that his parents were dead and he didn’t have any siblings. He didn’t talk about them much.” Gwen shook her head. “He only told me that his parents died when he was still in school.”

“I also discovered that you also have an investigator looking for Mr. Dulac, Miss Pendragon.” Inspector Benet looked at Morgana suspiciously. “I know Leon Welsh. He is good at his job. Has he had any clues to where Mr. Dulac is?”

“I am not required to provide you with information.” Morgana evaded the question with a smile. “You have the same resources that he does. What have you found?”

Inspector Benet chuckled. “You know that he can get information from people that I can’t with my credentials as a law enforcement officer.”

Morgana shrugged. “If we find Mr. Dulac, we will produce him. Until then, why don’t you just tell us why you are here?”

“I have some more questions for Miss Leodegrance.” Inspector Benet told her. “If I may?”

Gwen nodded. “I will do my best to answer them.”

“Why was the flat in Mr. Dulac’s name when you paid all the expenses?” The inspector took out his notebook and waited for an answer.

“He found it and signed the lease without me. I couldn’t say anything about the lease because it was already signed.” Gwen told him. “He used to live down by the docks but he didn’t like the way it smelled. He and I had been together for a year by then. We met when I was at Uni. The flat was supposed to be the first place we shared together.”

The inspector didn’t look up as he wrote in the notebook. “Why was it that you paid all the expenses?”

“Lance had trouble keeping a job. I have always had a steady job since we lived there.” Gwen told him.

“Here?” Inspector Benet asked for clarification.

“Here and before at a manufacturing company. I worked in the office.” Gwen said.

“The name of the company and why you left, please.” The inspector kept writing without looking up.

“Brown’s Packing. They made boxes and packing containers. I was there for two years. I left because Morgana offered me a job here as her assistant.” Gwen glanced at Morgana. “I met Morgana through my friend, Merlin. He and Morgana are close.”

“Are you sure that it wasn’t because Mr. Dulac made a scene when you refused to quit so that you could move to Yorkshire with him?” Inspector Benet looked at Gwen and waited for an answer.

“No it wasn’t. By the way, he wanted to move to Lincolnshire not Yorkshire. I worked there almost six months after that,” Gwen said.

“I see. Did he give you a reason for wanting to move to Lincolnshire?” The man asked.

“He wanted a fresh start. I found out later he owed money to a local book maker. I had to pay his debt.” Gwen looked at Morgana.

Inspector Benet looked at Gwen seriously. “Did you pay his gambling debts often?”

“I paid the book maker for him three, maybe four times.” Gwen looked at the inspector. “Cenred said he was going to break his legs if he didn’t get his money or I wouldn’t have done it.”

“Cenred? Charlie Cenred?” Inspector Benet looked surprised.

“Yes. That’s the man.” Gwen nodded.

“He’s a very dangerous man.” Inspector Benet said. “Did you pay him directly or did you give the money to Mr. Dulac?”

“I took the money to the pub and gave it to Cenred,” Gwen said. “If I had given the money to Lance he would have spent it and not paid the debt.”

“Did Mr. Dulac owe Cenred money recently?” The inspector made a note in his notebook.  

“I don’t know. All I know is that I rarely saw any of Lance’s pay. I don’t know what he did with it.” Gwen said. “If I asked, he would get angry and we would argue about it.”

“Is that what you were fighting about before he disappeared? I’m sorry arguing.” The inspector looked at Morgana then back to Gwen.    

“The reason we had that argument was because he spent the rent money on alcohol and quit his job.” Gwen frowned. “He came here to tell me he quit earlier that day.”

“It’s sounds like he was planning on getting out of town. He is most likely hiding from Cenred now.” Morgana interjected. “He came here and tried to get Gwen to leave with him the day he quit his job. He wanted to go on holiday, I think.”

“Where did he want to go?” The inspector asked.

“He said he just wanted to spend time with me.” Gwen answered. “I was busy and Morgana had court so I told him I didn’t want to go with him. He was home when I got there.”

“He called Gwen that night when we were sitting in my office at the end of the day.” Morgana looked at Gwen. “He wanted to know when she was coming home.”

“Did he seem afraid? What was his mood?” Inspector Benet asked as he looked at Gwen.

“He was drunk,” Gwen said. “He was also annoyed that I didn’t drop everything and rush home to be with him.”

The inspector wrote something in his notebook. “So you went home was he waiting or was he gone?”

“He was waiting and more drunk than he was when he called. That was when we argued.” Gwen looked at her hands in her lap. “He was angry that I was late and I was angry that he spent the rent money and there wasn’t anything to eat in the fridge.”  

“I see.” The inspector made more notes. “What time did you leave the office?”

“We were here late. I’m not sure. It was around half past nine I think.” Gwen looked at Morgana for confirmation. “I was also a little tipsy. Morgana and I were drinking brandy in her office. Morgana had done well in court. We were talking and we had a few drinks to celebrate.”

“What were you kind of things were you talking about? Clients? Clothes?” The inspector smirked.

“I was telling her she should leave Lance. I offered her my guest room until she found a flat.” Morgana answered him.

“Did anyone else hear this conversation? Was anyone else here with you?” The inspector looked at Morgana.  

“No. it was late and we were alone.” Morgana said. “Are you finished or is there more?”

“That will be all for now but I may have more questions.” Inspector Benet put away his notebook.   

“If you do then you need to ask them during work hours. I would also appreciate if you called first next time so I will be available to sit in on the conversation.” Morgana stood up. “I am representing Gwen as her solicitor.” 

Inspector Benet stood up and nodded. “Of course, Miss Pendragon. Good bye for now Miss Leodegrance.”

Morgana walked him to the door and watched as he went to the lift. She closed the door and sat down next to Gwen.

“That smug bastard thinks he has something.” Morgana scowled at the door. “I just wonder what it is.”

“I’m going to be arrested. I just know it.” Gwen put her face in her hands. “Wherever Lance is, he is still ruining my life. I will never be free of him even when he isn’t here.”

Morgana hugged Gwen. “That’s not true. We will find him then I’ll kill him.”

“You may have to wait in line.” Arthur walked in and closed the door behind him. “How bad is it?”

“Well, it isn’t good. He came in here knowing the answers to the questions he was asking. I think he feels that he has something.” Morgana said. “We have to find Lance and put a stop to this. I bet the bastard is hiding somewhere laughing at the torture he is putting Gwen through.”

“I agree. He needs to be found and soon.” Arthur hesitated for a moment. “Morgana, Father wants to speak to you.”

“Now? We just had the weekly review.” Morgana rolled her eyes and got up. She put her hand on Arthur’s arm. “You can’t stay in here with Gwen. Someone may say something.”

“I know. Are you all right Guinevere? I can have Merlin come sit with you.” Arthur asked.

“I’m as well as can be expected.” Gwen said. “Don’t bother Merlin. Go. I need a moment alone anyway.”

Arthur and Morgana walked out and closed the office door.

“What does Father really want?” Morgana asked.   

“I don’t know but he shouted at Merlin.” Arthur smirked. “Merlin nearly fainted.”

Morgana glared at her brother as they walked to their father’s office. “I doubt that. I better go see what he wants.”

Arthur glanced back at the closed door of Morgana’s office and sighed. He walked back to his office.

Morgana knocked on the open door of Uther’s office. “Father, you wanted to see me?”

“Yes Morgana, I do. Come in and shut the door. I hear your assistant is in trouble with the police.” Uther waved toward a chair on the other side of the desk. “Sit. Tell me what she has done.”

Morgana closed the door and sat in the chair he motioned to. “She hasn’t done anything. Her ex-boyfriend is missing and they are treating it as a murder investigation. “

“They must have a reason to suspect that this man is dead.” Uther looked at his daughter.

“There was a lot of blood all over the bathroom and the whole flat was smashed.” Morgana explained to her father. “Gwen and Lance had a rough relationship. They fought often and loud enough that the neighbors thought it should be mentioned to the police.”

“Tell me the truth. Did she kill her ex-boyfriend?” Uther asked.

“Gwen? No! She could never kill anyone,” Morgana said. “She left him right before he went missing. He was seen after she left the flat. She has an alibi for her whereabouts.”

“Are you sure? If she has an alibi then they shouldn’t be questioning her.” Uther gave her a serious look.

“Yes I’m sure that she didn’t kill him. I’m also sure of her alibi.” Morgana sighed. “I have to get back to work. I have three cases to prepare for. Is that all you wanted?”

“Not quite. There is one more thing. I want you to sack her. We can’t have criminals working here,” Uther said. “I don’t think that our clients would appreciate the fact that we have an accused murderer on our payroll.”

“Father, she hasn’t been accused of anything yet. I don’t think you want to have a lawsuit for sacking her without cause. Why don’t we wait until the police accuse her of something?” Morgana suggested to him. “From all indications, he is just hiding from some people that he owes money to. I have Leon out looking for him. I’m sure he will be found and all of this will be cleared up.”

“Fine but as soon as she is arrested, you have to sack her. I won’t have an accused murderer working here, even if she is your friend.”

“You are all heart, Father.” Morgana said sarcastically.

Uther glared at her. “Go back to work, Morgana.”  

Morgana got up and went to the door. “Gwen is a good person and this trouble will pass. You’ll see.”

“I hope you are right, Morgana.” Uther said as he went back to work.

“I know I am.” Morgana left Uther with that thought and went back to her office.

Gwen was at her desk working on the computer when Morgana returned. “Morgana, he wanted you to sack me, didn’t he? I don’t really blame him. I must look guilty with the Inspector returning to question me further.”

“Yes but I told him that I wasn’t going to do it.” Morgana sighed. “At least not yet. But if you are arrested then I will have to. I won’t have a choice. I would have to do it uphold the reputation of the firm. I wish it wasn’t like this but it is.”

“I understand. I suppose we had better find Lance before that or I will out of a job.” Gwen said. “The building manager just called. The police are finished with the flat. He wants me to come and pack it up and clean it so that he can find another renter.”

“Tell Merlin that he and Arthur will be helping us to pack up. We can go through everything as we pack. There may be a clue as to where he is somewhere in that flat.” Morgana smiled. “We will start tonight. We should have it done by tomorrow afternoon.”

“Thanks Morgana. There really isn’t much left there to pack but I wasn’t looking forward to going there on my own.” Gwen stood up and picked up a file on her desk. “I’ll go tell Merlin now. I need to make copies of these contracts anyway.”

“Tell them to meet us there. We need to pick up some packing boxes and cleaning supplies before we arrive.”  Morgana looked down at her dress and heels. “I also think we should change. We aren’t dressed for moving house.”

“Sounds like a good plan. The place was a mess when I was there last.” Gwen smiled. She held up the file. “I better get this done so we can go.”

Morgana nodded. She walked into her office as Gwen went to talk to Merlin about tonight. She pulled out her mobile and called Leon. She needed to give the investigator the new information and check on his progress.

“Welsh investigations, Leon Welsh here.”

“This is Morgana Pendragon. I wanted to talk to you about your search for Lance Dulac. Has there been any progress?”

“No. I’m sorry to say that the trail has gone cold. But I haven’t given up. I will continue to look for him until you say to stop or if the police find a body.”  

“I don’t believe they will find a body because I believe that he is still alive. Did you circulate his photo to all hospitals and doctors in the area? From what I understand he was bleeding pretty badly. He would have needed medical attention.”

“I checked all the legitimate clinics and hospitals first. Just as I’m sure the police have. I have yet to check one or two doctors who are known to take a bribe to not report injuries to the police. They may have seen him but I don’t think he had enough to bribe anyone on him.”

“No. He just had a few pounds from Gwen’s wallet. He was on foot as far as I know so it would be someone close to the flat. Are there any doctors near the flat that he could have gone to for help?”

“There is one doctor that is a possibility in that area, but he patches people up for Charlie Cenred. I’m not sure he would go there if he owes money.”

“We don’t know for sure that he does.” Morgana said. “Check it out anyway. Maybe this doctor would know something that will help. There was one other thing that we just uncovered on our end. Lance wanted to move to Lincolnshire a few years ago. Could you see if he had connections there school chums, family, or friends? Just the usual.”

“Lincolnshire? That’s a strange place to want to hide out. I will look into that tomorrow. I will go see the doctor tonight.”

“We are going to be packing up the flat tonight and tomorrow. If we find anything else I will let you know.”  

“The new information you just gave me should help. We will have him soon. If I have to drug him, put him in the boot of my car and deposit him into center of the police station to do it.  Your assistant is a sweetheart and I hate what this is doing to her. This shouldn’t be happening to Gwen.”

“I agree. That makes two of us. I’ll expect a call from you.”

“A call and an invoice, Miss Pendragon.”  Leon laughed right before the call disconnected.

Morgana looked at the phone and sighed. She hoped Leon would have some luck. They needed a break for Gwen’s sake.

There was a knock at the door and Gwen opened it. “Morgana, Merlin and Arthur are leaving now. They’ll meet us at the flat. Do you need anything before we go?”

“No. I’m packing it in for the day. We will go back to my flat and change then pick up the supplies. Are you all done?” Morgana asked.

“I have one thing to do but it will only take a moment. I’ll be ready when you are.” Gwen let her know before she headed back to her desk.

X

Merlin and Arthur had left earlier for Lance’s flat. They walked up to the door and found the police tape down and the door was opened a crack.

“Someone is here.” Merlin whispered to Arthur as he pointed toward the door. “Maybe it’s Lance.”

Arthur nodded. He pushed through the door and went inside. He heard a noise in the bedroom and went that way.

Merlin made a face then followed Arthur into the bedroom. He was hoping to just call the police but he should have known that Arthur would charge in.

Arthur spotted someone going through the dresser drawers. He grabbed the figure in the hooded jacket and turned him around. When Arthur saw the intruder’s face, he released the intruder in shock.

“Who are you?” Merlin asked the intruder. “What are you doing here?”

“My name is Elena. Who are you and why are you in my boyfriend’s flat?”

“Boyfriend?” Arthur looked at Merlin then back at the woman. “Lance Dulac is your boyfriend?”

“Yes.” Elena looked around and realized there was no escape. She mustered up some bravado. “Now who are you blokes?”

“It doesn’t matter who we are. Do you know where Lance is?” Merlin asked.

“No. That is why I’m here. I was looking for him. He didn’t show up when he was supposed to.” Elena glared at Merlin. “We were going to meet for lunch but when he didn’t show up, I decided to come here to find out why.”

Merlin looked at Arthur. He pulled Elena over to the bed and sat down with her. “How long have you and Lance been seeing each other?”

“We have been together for over a year.” Elena looked at the two men in front of her. “He hasn’t mentioned me?” 

“No he hasn’t. Did you know that Lance lives with a woman named Gwen?” Merlin asked.

“Yeah sure I do. She is his sister.” Elena shrugged. “She is always at work when I’m here. She works all the time. Lance says she isn’t any fun. Lance says she is an old maid and she doesn’t approve of the way he lives his life.”

“And how exactly does he live his life?” Arthur asked. He folded his arms across his chest.

“He works for Charlie Cenred as a courier for his drug trade. Charlie covers his bets when he loses if he carries the drugs for him.” Elena said. “Sometimes Charlie gives him other things to do. Is he doing something for Charlie? Is that why he isn’t here?”

“We don’t know where he is. That’s why we asked you where he was.” Merlin watched Elena closely. “The police think he’s dead.”

“Dead?” Elena laughed. “No he can’t be. One of Charlie’s men would have said something to me. He’s probably hiding from his sister.”

“Her name is Guinevere and she isn’t his sister. She thought she was his only girlfriend.” Arthur glared at her. “Apparently, he was lying to both of you.”

“You’re joking.” Elena laughed. “I don’t believe you.”

Arthur pulled out his phone and pulled up a photo of Gwen and showed it to Elena. “She doesn’t look like his sister, does she?”

Elena eyes widened as she looked at the photo. She suddenly got angry. “No she doesn’t. That lying bastard! He said she was his sister and he was living with her to keep her company because she was old and lonely.”

Arthur looked at Merlin. “I guess there was a lot that Guinevere didn’t know about Lance.”

“There seems to be a lot I didn’t know about him either.” Elena scowled.


	8. Part 6

**Part 6**

“Merlin? Arthur?” Morgana called out from the front door. “Are you in there?”

Arthur walked to the bedroom door. “We’re in the bedroom, Morgana. I think we found something … or should I say someone.”

Gwen pushed past Morgana and rushed into the bedroom. She came to an abrupt halt just inside the door. She looked at Elena sitting on the bed with Merlin. “Who are you?”

“My name is Elena. That bastard Lance was playing us both. He was seeing me and living with you.”

Gwen stared at the woman. “Do you know where he is?”

“That’s what these two blokes asked me.” Elena shook her head. “I don’t know where he is. I assumed he was doing a job for Charlie Cenred.”

“What are you talking about? Lance doesn’t work for that thug.” Gwen frowned.

“Yes he does. That was where he and I met. I work at one of the pubs where Charlie frequently does his business.” Elena smirked. “I’m a waitress.”

“Do you give him money too?” Gwen asked.

“No. He always seems to have some in his pocket. He was always buying me gifts.” Elena held up her wrist and showed off a gold bracelet.

“That’s mine. I thought he sold it.” Gwen held out her hand for the bracelet. “My father gave it to me when I graduated Uni.”

Elena took it off and threw it at Gwen’s feet. “Here have it back. I wonder how many other gifts that he gave me are actually yours. I suppose you will want those back too. “

“Yes, I will.” Gwen glared at Elena.

“We should call Inspector Benet and tell him she has information on Lance.” Merlin said to Morgana.

“Who is this Inspector Benet?” Elena asked.

“He is the police officer investigating Lance’s disappearance. He thinks he’s dead and I killed him. Maybe you killed him because you found out he was lying to you about me.” Gwen was angry and it showed.

“Bloody hell! I just found out about you. I thought he was living with his sister not another woman.” Elena started to get up but Merlin pulled her back down. “Hey! You can’t keep me here!”

“Want to bet?” Arthur said.

“Look! I don’t think he is dead. He is just doing something for Charlie. He will be back as soon as he is done. Just let me go.” Elena begged. “Please. There is no need to call the police.”

“I think you are fine exactly where you are now. You had better hope that’s where Lance is and that he is fine.” Merlin turned to Morgana. “Morgana, ring the inspector.”

“Gladly.” Morgana pulled her mobile out of her pocket and walked into the other room to make the call.    

Gwen reached down and picked up her bracelet. “I thought this was gone forever. It was the last thing Dad gave me before he died. Lance told me he took it to pay off one of his debts.” 

Arthur looked over at Gwen. “What else did he take? Maybe she can tell you if she has it. If Lance gave her that then he may have given her other things.”

“There was a silver mirror, comb, and hairbrush that belonged to my mother. I had a gold locket with an inscription on it from my brother.” Gwen looked at Elena. “Do you have them?”

“Was the inscription ‘Keep me close to your heart’?” Elena asked.

Gwen nodded.

“Yeah. I have the locket but I think the mirror and stuff was sold for cash.” Elena sighed. “I think he sold it to Gilli but I’m not sure.”

“Where do we find this Gilli?” Arthur asked.

“He works at The Keep. It’s a pub on the south side of town,” Elena said. “He’s the bartender but he has been known to fence things on occasion.”

“Maybe threatening to file a charge of receiving stolen goods would convince this Gilli to give it back.” Arthur smirked.

Gwen looked at Arthur. “It may also get you beaten up. The Keep is a rough pub. You should let Leon or the police handle it.”

“She isn’t kidding.” Elena laughed. “That’s where Charlie gets his muscle for the occasional dust up.”

Morgana stepped back into the room. “The inspector is on the way. He is very interested in talking to you.”

“I bet he is.” Elena shifted. “What say you let me go? Tell him I escaped or something.”

“Not going to happen.” Arthur shook his head. “We should start packing up while we wait. Gwen, why don’t you and Morgana start in the kitchen?”

“Come on Gwen. I think we have heard enough from her.” Morgana waved her out the door.

They headed for the kitchen. Gwen and Morgana picked up packing boxes in the hall and went in start packing.

Morgana looked at Gwen. Gwen seemed a million miles away. “Gwen? What are you thinking about?”

“I feel so stupid.” Gwen opened the cupboard to empty it. “How did I not know what he was doing? How did I not see that he was cheating on me?”

“You have always had a blind spot when it comes to Lance. I’m just glad he didn’t get you dragged into that world. The best thing that he could have done for you was disappear.” Morgana put some dishes in a box .  

“I just wish that I was sure that was what happened. What if Cenred had him murdered?” Gwen began to believe Lance was really dead. “What if Lance did something to make Cenred angry.”

“What? From the sounds of things, Cenred had him right where he wanted him.” Morgana shook his head.

“I think that someone should speak to Charlie Cenred and see what he knows. I have a feeling he may know where Lance is.” Gwen opened another cupboard. There was a box on the top shelf. She took it down and looked at inside it. There was a revolver and ammunition in the box. “Oh my god!”

“Did you know that was there?” Morgana asked as she looked over Gwen’s shoulder.

“No. I would have made him get rid of it or I would have gotten rid of it myself.” Gwen put the lid back on the box and put it aside. “I’ll turn it over to the inspector when he gets here.”

“They must not have searched the kitchen or searched it well.” Morgana looked around. “I can’t believe that was just sitting there on the shelf.”

There was a knock on the door and Gwen went to answer it. It was Inspector Benet.

“Where is the girl, Miss Leodegrance?” The inspector said as he flashed his badge.

“She is in the bedroom,” Gwen said. “Inspector, I just found a gun in the kitchen. I want to turn that in to you.”

“Thank you.” The inspector went into the bedroom and took Elena into custody. He brought her back out of the bedroom in handcuffs. “If you will give me the gun I will take them both back to the police station and question her thoroughly.”

Gwen handed over the box with the revolver and bullets in it. The inspector tucked it under his arm and waited for Gwen to open the door for him.  

Gwen and Morgana watched as the inspector and Elena disappeared through the front door.

“Maybe what she tells him will throw suspicion on Charlie Cenred and off of you.” Morgana shrugged.

“I think the inspector has what he believes to be the truth in his head and nothing she says is going to change that.” Gwen opened the next cupboard and started to empty it. “Maybe Leon will find him and all this will be over.”

Arthur and Merlin came out of the bedroom. They looked upset.

“She refused to tell Inspector Benet anything.” Arthur looked at Gwen. “He took her on a charge of breaking and entering. If he can’t get her to talk then there isn’t much more we can do until we find Lance.”

Morgana looked at Gwen. “We’ll find him. I promise.”

“You can’t promise that. Lance could be anywhere. He could be dead and buried in the woods. I assume that Cenred likes to bury people in the woods.” Gwen said. “Let’s get this place cleared out so I don’t have to come back here ever again.”

“We will start on the bedroom. If we find anything of yours we will put it to the side. Come on Arthur.” Merlin pulled Arthur’s arm

Arthur followed Merlin back to the bedroom.

Merlin came out of the bedroom with an envelope thirty minutes later. He handed it to Morgana. “We found fake passports. This was taped to the underside of a drawer. This must be what Elena was looking for. There are five in here but the note says there should be six. I have the name for the missing one. I can call Leon with it and he may be able to track Lance down that way.”

“Give him a call and get him on it.” Morgana looked in the envelope. “We found a gun and bullets in the kitchen. Gwen gave it to the inspector. You should tell Leon about that too.”

“Did you know it was there?” Arthur asked Gwen.

“I never use that cupboard. Lance would have known that. I was just checking to make sure it was empty.” Gwen rubbed her forehead.

Arthur put a hand on Gwen’s shoulder. “Guinevere, you have to face the fact that Lance was mixed up in some dangerous things. He could be dead.”

“That’s what I’m afraid of. The inspector seems to believe that I killed Lance. If he turns up dead then I will go to prison or worse.” Gwen wiped a tear from her cheek. “He has to be found alive and unharmed or I will be in a lot of trouble.”

Arthur looked at Morgana. “Is this true?”

“He seems to be but if there isn’t a body, they can’t prove he’s dead or that she killed him. If he is dead, I hope whoever did it disposed of the body so that it will never be found.” Morgana put the envelope on the table.

“Morgana, you can’t want him to be dead.” Gwen was shocked.

“I have wanted you away from him since you started to work for me. He has been trouble since you met him. Admit it, Gwen. You had a feeling he was up to something.” Morgana gave Gwen a serious look.

“I just thought he was gambling.” Gwen shook her head. “That was all I thought he was doing. Well drinking too. But I had no idea he was involved with Charlie Cenred and he had another girlfriend. I feel so stupid.”  

“Arthur, take her back to my place. Merlin and I will pack up and then you and he can load it all up and put it in my storage locker in the basement of our building.” Morgana suggested.

“Come on Guinevere. I will take you home. Let them take care of all of this.” Arthur said. He looked at Morgana. “Keep looking. There has to be more here that the police didn’t find. It doesn’t seem like they searched very well.”

Morgana nodded. “We will tear the place apart if we have to. We will do whatever it takes to get the job done. Right, Merlin?”

“That’s right. Go on back to the flat Gwen and get some rest.” Merlin nodded.

“I feel guilty leaving all this to you.” Gwen looked at the mess.

“We’re your friends. That is what we do.” Morgana smiled.

X

Arthur led Gwen out of the flat. He walked her down to the car and he opened her door and waited until she was in the car. He shut the door then got in behind the wheel.

They rode back to Morgana's flat in silence. Arthur parked the car. He reached out and put his hand on the door latch so she couldn’t get out.

“You are too quiet.” Arthur said. “Tell me what’s wrong.”

“The inspector is going to arrest me. I know he has no hard facts but I can just feel it in my gut.” Gwen looked up at him.

“Why don’t I stay with you until Morgana comes home? We can watch a movie or talk. We can do whatever you want to do.” Arthur offered her with a smile.

“Thank you. I don’t want to be alone.” Gwen smiled at Arthur sadly. “Lately, I feel very alone.”

“We can’t have that now, can we Guinevere?” Arthur moved his hand and smiled at her. “Shall we?”

Gwen nodded. They went up to Morgana’s flat and Arthur opened the door with his key.

Gwen went inside and sat on the sofa with a sigh.

Arthur sat down next to her and picked up the remote. He turned on the television and started to flip through channels to find something to distract Gwen.

Gwen reached over and took the remote from him. She stood up and held out her hand to him.

Arthur looked up at her and took her hand. He knew exactly what she was asking without her saying a word. Morgana was going to kill him but he couldn’t say ‘no’ to Gwen.

Gwen led him into the guest room. She turned and wrapped her arms around his neck to pull him down for a kiss.

“Guinevere, maybe we shouldn’t,” Arthur whispered.

“I need you Arthur. Please.” Gwen rose up on her tiptoes and kissed him. She dug her fingers into his shoulders as Arthur kissed her back.

Arthur had no will power. He lifted her up and carried her to the bed as she wrapped her legs around him. If they were going to be damned then so be it.

He deposited her on the bed and stripped off his shirt.

Gwen kicked off her shoes and pulled off her top. She got up on her knees and worked at the fastenings of his jeans.

Arthur grabbed her hands. “Slow down. We need a condom.”

“We didn’t use one last time.” Gwen looked up at him. “I think it’s a little late to worry about that.”

“Guinevere…” Arthur sighed. He let go of her hands and let her finish undoing his jeans. He striped them off and his boxers before climbing into bed.

Arthur pushed down her pants as he kissed her and then unfastened her bra. He looked at her in just her panties. “You are so beautiful.”

“So are you.” Gwen pulled him down on top of her and kissed him.

They kept kissing until they couldn’t take it anymore.

Arthur slipped off her panties and settled between her thighs. “Guinevere, I want you so much.”

“Take me Arthur. I’m yours. Take me.” Gwen moved her hips to meet him as he thrust inside of her core. She moaned as he went deep inside her.

Arthur moved slowly at first picking up the pace as Gwen moved with him. They were getting closer to the edge with each thrust.

Gwen wrapped her legs around him to let him in as deep as possible. They exploded together in pleasure.

“Oh Arthur!” Gwen cried out.

Arthur just groaned in response as he released inside of her. He kissed her and started to move away.

“No! Not yet. Stay with me. Just like this. Please.” Gwen said.

“For you, I will do anything.” Arthur said as he nuzzled her neck. “I will be damned to hell if it would make you happy.”

“Just stay with me.” Gwen said as she ran her hand through his golden locks. “All I need is you.”

They fell asleep intertwined with each other. They didn’t hear Merlin and Morgana come in a few hours later.    

X

Leon made a mental list of all the things that Morgana had wanted him to check on over the phone while he was out looking for Lance Dulac. He felt bad for Gwen, but unless he found Lance there wasn’t much else he could do. Gwen had always been nice to him and it pained him to know she was having troubles.

Leon found the doctor that worked for Charlie Cenred. Leon had to talk to him to find out if he was the doctor who stitched Lance. He had to find out what happened to Lance and why he was bleeding. He walked into the back alley office and found the doctor cleaning up from what looked like a pretty bad night.

The doctor looked up when Leon came in. “Who are you? You aren’t one of Cenred’s men.”

“You’re right. I’m not. Doctor, I was wondering if you could help me. I’m looking for someone.” Leon pulled out a photo from his jacket pocket and showed it to the doctor. “Have you seen him?”

“Are you a cop? I don’t talk to cops.” The doctor gave him a suspicious look.

“No. I’m a friend of his girl. She is looking for him. I told her that I would look for him.” Leon waved the photo in front of the doctor again. “Do you know him?”

“Yeah. That’s Lance Dulac. He came in with a pretty bad cut across his hand. I stitched him up and let him crash here for a while.” The doctor put the last of the bloody gauze in the rubbish.  

“When did he leave?” Leon put the photo back in his pocket.     

“He left here about noon. He made a phone call on my land line then headed out. Lance was looking for a way to disappear. I think he was in some kind of trouble. You might want to ask his girl about it. She would know what’s what.” The doctor told him. “Hey! Don’t tell him I said anything. I don’t want any trouble from him or Charlie Cenred.”

“My lips are sealed. Thank you for your help.” Leon nodded. 

Leon walked back into the alley and rang his associate Percy Mercian. “I have a lead to follow. Meet me at a pub called The Keep.”

“I know the place,” Percy said. “Rough crowd. I’ll be there.”

Percy was waiting for Leon when he arrived. Percy was a big intimidating fellow with a beautiful smile. He was such a gentle soul once you got to know him but he looked dangerous.

Leon walked up and handed Percy a photo. “We are looking for this man.”

“He hasn’t come in or out but he may be inside. I didn’t go inside yet. I was waiting for you.” Percy looked at the photo again. “Why are we looking for him?”

“He is missing and his girl needs us to find him.” Leon shrugged.

“Got it.” Percy really didn’t want to ask what she needed the bloke for. If he needed to know then Leon would have told him.

“Let’s go.” Leon went to the door and looked around before opening it.

Leon and Percy walked into The Keep. No one even looked up to see who had just come in.  

Leon looked around and noticed there were a lot of rough characters drinking and watching football on the screen in the back. There was also a pool table.

Leon nodded for Percy to go over to the pool table to see if he could get any information from the men playing pool and watching football.

Leon went over to the bar. He tapped the bar to get service.

“What can I get you?” The bartender asked with a smile.

“Hey. I need to find somebody that works here. His name is Gilli. Do you know him?” Leon said with a smile. “I was told that he is the one to talk to about some things.”

“Yeah? Who are you?” The skinny little man asked.

“I’m a friend of Lance Dulac. He said that if I had something to sell I should talk to Gilli. Are you Gilli?” Leon asked again.

“Maybe. What have you got to sell?” The bartender gave Leon a suspicious look.

“I have a gold pocket watch. It was my grandfather’s. Well it was somebody’s grandfather’s.” Leon lied. “I need some quick cash.”

“Let me see it.” Gilli held out his hand.

“So are you Gilli?” Leon chuckled. “I thought you were.”

“Yeah. What’s your name?” Gilli wasn’t smiling any more. He was getting more suspicious by the minute.

“Leon. How fast can I get some cash?” Leon leaned on the bar.

“I don’t remember Lance mentioning anyone named Leon. Where did he meet you?” Gilli hesitated.

“I’m a friend of his girl.” Leon leaned in a little farther.

“Naw. You aren’t a friend of Elena’s or I would know you. You need to leave. You are probably a cop.” Gilli started to move back.

“I’m a friend of his other girl.” Leon reached across the bar and grabbed Gilli by the collar. “You and I are going out back to talk about where Lance Dulac is hiding out.”

“Sure. I’ll tell you what I know but you should tell his other girl that he isn’t coming back.” Gilli put his hands out in surrender. He let Leon drag him to the end of the bar and out the back door.

Percy showed Lance’s photo around to the other men in the bar but no one would say anything. He realized he wasn’t going to get anywhere with them so he went out the back to join Leon.

Leon dragged Gilli out into the alley. He slammed Gilli against the brick wall of the building. “Tell me what you know. Where is Lance Dulac?”

“Probably dead.” Gilli laughed. “Cenred’s woman came here the other night when he was here. He had been in the corner waiting on somebody but when he saw her, he left. She followed him out. Everybody knows that she is Cenred’s assassin. No one gets in a car with Morgause and comes home, if you know what I mean.”

“When was that?” Leon shoved him against the wall again.

“It was about five days ago. It was the night after he was supposed to have disappeared. The police wanted to know if I had seen him too but I didn’t say anything. Don’t tell anybody I told you anything. Lance was supposed to meet some bloke here about getting a berth on a boat to Ireland. That was what he told me. He walked out and Morgause followed him. I saw him get into her car. He’s dead. I’m sure of it.” Gilli looked at Percy and swallowed hard. “Look, I didn’t tell the police because Cenred would have me getting into a car with Morgause next.”

Leon looked at Percy. He punched Gilli out cold and shook his hand. “We better pay a visit to Charlie Cenred. We are going to need some confirmation that Lance was taken out.”

“The corpse would be nice too.” Percy said. “Does his girl know what kind of trouble he’s in?”

“She does now. If Lance is dead, it’s going to be more trouble for her. We need to find him alive.” Leon nodded. “Let’s go. Cenred is probably at The Copper Pot.”


	9. Part 7

**Part 7**

Percy and Leon went to their cars and drove to the Copper Pot.

When they went inside, Leon nodded at the bartender. “Gwaine, is Cenred here?”

“He’s in the back with his woman.” Gwaine nodded to a toward the back of the bar.

Leon saw Charlie Cenred sitting in the back corner in a booth. He wasn’t alone. Cenred had his arm around a beautiful but deadly looking blonde.

“Why do you let him in here? You know what he does?” Leon asked.

“Yeah I know but if he’s here then I don’t have to worry about someone else making trouble here.” Gwaine shrugged and grinned. “Percy, nice to see you.”

“How’s your sister, Gwaine?” Percy asked with a grin.

“Heartbroken since you broke it off with her.” Gwaine grinned. “Come around and see her. I think she’s ready to be forgiven.”

Percy laughed. “I just might.”

Leon cleared his throat. “We better do this.”   

Leon and Percy walked up to the table and sat down without asking.

“Do I know you two?” Cenred asked.

“We are looking for Lance Dulac. He’s missing and his girl wants to know where to find him.” Leon grinned. “A little bird told me that you might know where he is. Actually, he said that she would.”

Cenred looked at Morgause and pulled his arm from her shoulders. “What is he talking about? Do you know where Dulac is?”

“He’s lying. I haven’t seen him.” Morgause started to get up and Cenred pulled her back down.

“You forget who you are talking to, Morgause. Where is Dulac?” Cenred said with a trace of anger in his voice.

“Somewhere where no one will find him.” Morgause smirked. “Let go of me.”

“You killed him?” Cenred looked at her. “I told you not to do that. He was not to be touched until he does that job for me.”

“He isn’t dead but I really wanted to kill him. It would have been so much fun.” Morgause had a devilish grin on her face.

Cenred grabbed her arm and shook her. “Where is he? Tell me or I will let the police know your favorite place to bury the bodies of all the men you’ve killed.”

“He wanted to leave the country so I put him on a freighter.” Morgause pulled her arm out of Cenred’s grasp and rubbed it. “He said that he needed a fresh start somewhere else. I felt sorry for him so I helped him out.”

“When was the freighter to leave?” Leon asked. “What was its name?”

Morgause just shrugged. “Why should I tell you? I don’t even know you.”

“Look, he has been missing for a while now. The police think that he was killed. They think that his girl, Gwen, did it. They are trying to build a case against her. You know something that would help her and I need to know it too.”

“The sweet clueless one?” Cenred asked. He grabbed Morgause again. “Tell him Morgause or I will put you on a freighter … in the cargo hold as fish bait.”

“I don’t know if it’s left yet. It’s the _Knight’s Sword_. They were headed to Greenland.” Morgause said. “He wasn’t traveling under his own name. He was using a fake passport.”

“I think I know what name he was traveling under.” Leon stood up. “Thanks for your help.”

“He won’t come back without a fight. He was pretty desperate to get away from here.” Morgause said.

“That is why I have my friend here to help me out.” Leon smiled. “Come on we need to find that freighter.”

“If Gwen needs any help with anything just tell her I can help,” Charlie Cenred offered. “I like her even if she is a little clueless”

“I don’t know if she would want help from you.” Leon looked back at Cenred and nodded. “But I will tell her what you said.”

Percy stood up and nodded before he followed Leon out. When they were in the parking lot, Percy grabbed Leon’s arm. Leon gave him a questioning look.

“Shouldn’t we just tell the police where he is? Wouldn’t that be enough to get the girl out of trouble?” Percy asked.

“No. We need to have the bastard in hand when we go to the cops or they will think that we are helping her. They need to see him breathing before she is out of trouble. This may get rough.” Leon waited for a minute to give Percy time to think.

“I do rough very well, if you remember.” Percy grinned.

They headed off to the docks to find the freighter.

X

Morgana stretched out on the bed in her cotton nightdress. “That was an interesting experience. I never knew Gwen and Lance lived in such a horrible place. Did you see the size of those spiders?”

Merlin pulled his shirt off and looked at her. “It’s not like they invited us over for dinner or anything.”

“I never invited them over but Gwen has been here several times working on case files with me. I never liked Lance. I know he was your friend once but he’s not the same person he used to be.” Morgana played with her hair and looked at Merlin.

Merlin nodded and sat down on the bed. “I know.”

Morgana sat up. “I should go check on Gwen.”

“She’s probably asleep.” Merlin pulled off his shoes. “We should be too. It’s late.”

“I’ll just peek in. I want to make sure she is all right after finding out how he betrayed her when she didn’t even know it.” Morgana got off the bed and went to the door. “Don’t fall asleep until I get back.”

“If I do you’ll just wake me up.” Merlin smirked.

Morgana grinned and went down the hall to the guest room. She knocked on the door softly and opened the door. She stood there with her mouth open for a moment. Morgana shut her mouth and looked back down the hall to her bedroom door. She quietly closed the door and went back to her room.

“Was she asleep?” Merlin patted the bed next to him. He frowned when he saw her face. “What is it, Morgana? What’s wrong?”

“Arthur is in bed with her.” Morgana sat on the end of the bed. “And he’s naked.”

“It was bound to happen, Morgana.” Merlin chuckled. “Come to bed. We can tease him in the morning.”

“I thought I told them to cool it until this mess was over. Arthur knows what it will look like if they are found out.” Morgana rubbed her forehead. “Is he trying to get her in more trouble than she is in already?”

Merlin frowned and sat up. “What do you mean ‘cool it’? Arthur and Gwen have done this before? When?”

Morgana closed her eyes and swore to herself. She was just so flustered seeing her brother’s naked ass that she forgot that Merlin didn’t know.

“Morgana? Answer me!” Merlin grabbed her hand. “Now!”

“The night that Gwen left Lance, she and Arthur spent the night together. That was why she didn’t remember what hotel she stayed at because there wasn’t one. She stayed at his flat with him. They had sex. Arthur confirmed it. You can’t let on that you know that. Arthur is her alibi and its common knowledge that he and Lance didn’t get along.” Morgana sighed and tossed her hair back over her shoulder.

“Shit! So if he turns up dead then they can say Arthur was her accomplice.” Merlin put his hand over his mouth. “They are in it now.”

“You don’t have to tell me.” Morgana closed her eyes to get the image out of her head. “Go wake him up and tell him to get his ass home. I won’t go back in there.”

“It’s a little late for that.” Merlin laughed. “If they are naked and asleep then they have already had sex. Speaking of having sex, are we going to have sex tonight?”

“What? No!” Morgana made a face.

Merlin sighed and fell back on the bed.

Morgana looked over her shoulder at Merlin. “How can you even think of sex right now?”

“You’re my girlfriend. I always think of sex around you.” Merlin shrugged and grinned. “How is it that Arthur gets sex and I don’t?”

Morgana glared at him. “Go to sleep Merlin.”

“Do I get a good night kiss?” Merlin held his hand out to her.

Morgana sighed. She climbed up beside him and gave him a peck on the lips. She rolled over and faced the wall. “Good night Merlin.”

Merlin smiled and pulled her over on her back and kissed her slow and soft. When he pulled away she was breathless.

“That is a good night kiss, Morgana.” Merlin rolled over and faced the wall.

Morgana sat up and hit him with her pillow. “You ass!”

Merlin covered his face and laughed. “Morgana!”

“What?” Morgana got up on her knees and hit him with the pillow again.

Merlin sat up and grabbed his pillow he threatened her with it then grinned. He grabbed her and kissed her again.

Morgana dropped the pillow and wrapped her arms around him.

They fell over on the bed still kissing.

Morgana pulled back. “You still aren’t getting any sex tonight.”

Merlin sighed. “You’re torturing me, Morgana. That’s not fair.”

“I thought you liked a little torture.” Morgana smiled at him. “You did last week when I tied you to the bed at your flat.”

Merlin sighed and let go of her. He rolled over and faced the wall again. “Go to sleep, Morgana.”

“I’m sorry.” Morgana kissed his neck.

“No! You’re not.” Merlin pouted.

Morgana reached around and slid her hand into his pajama bottom. “Let me make it up to you.”

Merlin rolled over on top of her in one swift move. He pushed up her nightdress and was between her thighs before she could protest.

“Merlin!” Morgana giggled. She half-heartedly tried to get him off her but gave up quickly. “Okay but we need to be quiet.”

Merlin nuzzled her neck. “Whatever you say, Love.”

Morgana rubbed his bare back and pushed his pajama pants down as he nibbled at her neck.

Merlin entered her and smiled when she moaned. He moved fast and hard. He brought her to the edge quickly.

Morgana cried out as she climaxed. She knew he had made her cry out on purpose. She smiled into his shoulder as she felt him release.

“Better?” Morgana whispered in his ear.

“It will do for now.” Merlin kissed her. He rolled over on his back and waited for Morgana to snuggle up to him.

Morgana put her head on his shoulder and sighed contently as Merlin pulled her close to his side.

“Merlin, you’re still an ass.” Morgana whispered.

Merlin chuckled. “I know but you love me.”

They were asleep within minutes.

X  

The first rays of sunrise were peeking over the horizon when Leon and Percy asked one of the security guards where the _Knight’s Sword_ was docked.

“The _Knight’s Sword_? I know that one. It’s the one out of Ireland. It’s over there at the end. It’s due to sail later today.” The guard pointed in the general direction of the ship.

Leon slipped him some pound notes and patted him on the shoulder. “Thanks mate.”

Percy nodded and followed Leon down the pier to where the guard pointed. 

Leon and Percy were alert as they walked toward the ship. The docks were known as a place for sketchy characters to frequent.

“There it is. It doesn’t look like there is anyone on board,” Percy said. “Do you think he’s on there?”

“I don’t know but he will be if he is sailing out today. We better check it out.” Leon pointed to a figure of a man on the deck of the ship. “That looks like the captain on the deck.”

Percy looked up and nodded at the grizzled man on the deck. “He looks like he would be the one to talk to.”

X

There was a loud banging on the door of Morgana’s flat at dawn. There was a pause then the banging continued.

“What the bloody hell is going on?” Morgana swore as she pushed up on her elbow. She looked over at the clock. “What fool would be banging on my door at this hour?”

“I’ll go take a look. Stay here.” Merlin walked out of Morgana’s room in time to see Arthur coming out of the guest room. “Good Morning Arthur.”

“Who the hell is that?” Arthur asked.

“I don’t know. I’m about to find out.” Merlin opened the door and Inspector Benet stood there with two officers. “Inspector, is there something I can do for you?”

“We are here to arrest Miss Leodegrance for murder.” The inspector pushed into the flat. “Is she here?”

Morgana came out of the bedroom tying a robe at her waist. “What’s going on here? Why are you here at this hour?” 

“He’s here to arrest Guinevere.” Arthur turned to the inspector. “Do you have a body?”

“No. we do not but there is enough circumstantial evidence to support our theory.” The inspector gave Arthur a suspicious look. “Could you please tell Miss Leodegrance that we are here? We would appreciate her cooperation.”

“I’m here.” Gwen came out of the guest room in jeans and a sweatshirt. “I suspected that this was coming.”

“If you will allow me?” The inspector held out the handcuffs to put on Gwen.

Gwen put her hands out and let the inspector put them on her. She looked at Morgana. “What do I do?”

“Don’t say anything until I can get down there.” Morgana looked down at her robe then at Arthur. “I have to get dressed. Arthur you’re dressed follow them down to the police station and stay with her until I get there.”

Arthur nodded. “You have my word, Morgana.”

“I’m sorry, but that won’t be possible.” The inspector smiled. “Mr. Pendragon, I also have to arrest you as her accomplice.”              

“Then I insist that you wait for me to dress before you take them to the station.” Morgana said.

“We are not required to wait for you, Miss Pendragon. You know that.” The inspector smirked. “We are taking them right now.”  

“I see. If that’s the way you want to do things then I have no recourse but to let you take them.” Morgana nodded. “Just don’t say anything. Do you want me to call Father?”

“No. Not yet.” Arthur let the inspector handcuffed him. “I don’t think they have any evidence that Lance is dead. They don’t have a body. They can’t prove he is dead without one.”

“We have all that we need. Shall we?” The inspector had a smug look on his face.

“Wait! What makes you think my brother is involved?” Morgana asked.

“He was seen on the security camera at the parking lot where Miss Leodegrance had her car parked. It was there all night according to the log and the cameras show it being there all night as well. The taxi driver that picked up Miss Leodegrance that night said that he brought her here. Mr. Pendragon also has a flat on this floor. There is also the fact that several people at the law firm have stated they believe they are involved romantically. The fact that he is here at such an early hour proves that he spent the night here. It’s a well-known fact that Mr. Dulac and Mr. Pendragon were not on friendly terms. Several of Mr. Dulac’s associates volunteered the information rather quickly.”

“Did the fact that they told you that, not send up a red flag to you? That information still doesn’t prove that Lance Dulac is dead.” Morgana glared at the inspector. “I am still waiting to hear from my investigator. He was running down some leads and he is going to tell me what he found later today.”

“We are taking them now regardless of what your investigator finds.” The inspector nodded at the two officers who went to escort Arthur and Gwen out to the police cars.

“Morgana! Hurry please!” Gwen called out over her shoulder as she was led out the door.

“I’ll come as soon as I can.” Morgana rushed into her bedroom to get dressed.

“Morgana, it’s going to be all right.” Merlin walked back into the bedroom after he closed the door. He sat on the bed as she dressed. “We should hear from Leon soon. He will come through.”

“This is exactly why I told them to stay away from each other.” Morgana pulled a sweater over her head. “If Leon is going to find Lance, he had better do it soon. He needs to  have Lance in hand before the day is out.”

“Morgana, there is no guarantee that Leon will find him.” Merlin reminded her.

“I just have to believe that he will.” Morgana snatched up her handbag and keys. She rushed to the front door. “Merlin, I don’t care what Arthur says. Call my father and tell him to meet me at the police station.”   

“I’ll do it right now.” Merlin frowned. He heard the door slam. He knew Morgana was right. The case was still circumstantial there wasn’t any real proof that Lance was dead, but that doesn’t mean the inspector won’t try to make a case against Gwen and now Arthur.

X        

Leon approached the captain on the deck. “Captain, I hope you can help me. I’m looking for someone. I think he may be aboard.”

“I have had a few new men come on board. Do you have a description of the bloke?” The captain asked.

“Better, I have a photo.” Leon took out the photo and showed it to the captain. “His name is Lance Dulac but I don’t think that was the name he gave you.”

“No. It wasn’t. Are you two looking for him for a reason? Does he owe money or something?” The captain asked.

“He has been missing for several days and the police think he was murdered. They are about to charge his sweet little girlfriend with his murder. She just found out he has been cheating on her and working for a book maker.” Leon told him.

“What? I didn’t know he was a criminal.” The captain frowned.

“She didn’t either. She was supporting him and he was using all of his money on the girl that he was cheating with. The sweet girl that will be charged with his murder doesn’t deserve this. Please, can you tell us where he is?” Leon asked.

“He’s below deck.” The captain waved his hand at two burly men working on deck. He took the photo from Leon and handed it one of the men. “Go down below and get this bloke. Get him off my ship.” The captain turned to Leon. “When they put him off he is all yours.”

“Thank you Captain.” Leon nodded. He and Percy walked down the gangplank and waited at the bottom for the two men to put Leon off the ship.

Percy put his hands in his pockets. “I can’t believe he’s going to hand him over so easily.”

“I know. It is very suspicious.” Leon frowned.

There was a large splash off the end of the ship. Leon and Percy ran to the edge of the pier. Leon jumped in and pulled Lance to the pier. He handed up the unconscious man to Percy. Percy put Lance on the pier and pulled Leon out of the water.

“Damn.” Leon shook his shoulders. “Let’s get him to the A&E and call Morgana Pendragon. I hope we aren’t too late.”

“He just looks like he’s been knocked out. He is breathing and his pulse is steady.” Percy felt Lance’s neck as he knelt down next to Lance.

“Pick him up and let’s get out of here.” Leon looked down at his clothes as he dripped cold water from everywhere.

Percy threw Lance over his shoulder and followed Leon back to the car.

X

Morgana got to the police station as Gwen and Arthur were being put into holding cells down the hall. She walked over to the desk. “I want to speak to Inspector Benet. Where is he?”

The officer on duty pointed behind her.

Morgana turned around. “Are they going to stay in the holding cells or are you going to process them?”

“I will need to consult the prosecuting attorney then I will process them.” The inspector looked annoyed at her.

“Why? I thought you had everything wrapped up.” Morgana put her hands on her hips and glared at the inspector.

“I have no reason to hurry,” Inspector Benet said.

The door flew open and Uther Pendragon walked in with his assistant, George on his heels. “Where is my son?”

“He has him.” Morgana pointed at the inspector. “Arthur was arrested for being an accomplice to murder this morning. He and Gwen are in the holding cells.”

The inspector looked at Uther and smirked. “Mr. Pendragon, I wish we were meeting under more pleasant circumstances.”

“Shut up, you fool!” Uther said. He looked at Morgana. “What do they have?”

“Nothing. No body or witnesses just a lot of circumstantial evidence.” Morgana folded her arms in front of her. “He is trying to force a confession from them. They didn’t kill anyone. Lance Dulac is probably still alive somewhere laughing at all of this.”

“Where is your superior?” Uther said sharply.

“I am the one making the call. If you want to see your client or your son then you need to wait until I make them available.” The inspector tried to bully Uther.

Morgana’s mobile started to ring. She pulled it out of her pocket. “It’s my investigator. I’ll put it on speaker so we all can hear what he found out.” Morgana put the call on speaker. “Leon, what do you have for me?”

“Morgana, we found Dulac. He is at the A&E. He is going to be fine. He just got thrown off a freighter. Maybe you should have that inspector come over here and make sure he isn’t dead.” Leon laughed on the line.

The inspectors face fell as he looked at the mobile in Morgana’s hand.

“Thank you Leon. Just send me the bill.” Morgana smirked. She disconnected the call. “Well, that settles that.”

“Release my son and the young woman unless you want me to speak to your superior.” Uther took a step towards the inspector. “I’m waiting.”

“I have to make sure it is Lance Dulac in that A&E then I will release them.” The inspector countered. “Your investigator could have picked up anyone and said it was Dulac. I need to confirm the man’s identity.”

Uther walked up to the desk. “I want to see the inspector’s superior now!”

“You’re in trouble now.” Morgana smirked at the inspector.

Merlin walked in and smiled when he saw the look on Morgana’s face.  “I guess Lance has been found.”

Morgana smiled. “Leon found him.”

“I will return shortly.” Inspector Benet left the police station. He headed for the A&E to check on the identity of the man Leon Welsh had brought in.

By the time Inspector Benet returned to the police station with Lance Dulac in tow, the chief inspector was releasing Arthur and Gwen from the holding cells.

“Inspector Benet, I have been told that you arrested two people for the murder of a man that isn’t dead.” The chief inspector glared at him. “Is that true?”

“I thought this man was dead. This is Lance Dulac. He is the man I believed was murdered.” Inspector Benet indicated Lance standing next to him. “I don’t understand but the evidence we found pointed to his murder.”

Arthur walked up and slapped Merlin on the shoulder. He nodded at Uther. “Father, Thank you for getting us released.”

“They found the murder victim alive.” Uther looked at Lance standing there in front of him. “From the looks of him, someone else must have wanted him dead as well.”

“I see that. Hello Lance. For once, I am actually glad to see you.” Arthur smirked at the bedraggled man.

Lance said nothing as he stood there in handcuffs but just glared at Arthur.

“I expect that my son and Miss Leodegrance will receive a full written apology.” Uther stood his ground.

“I will see to it.” The chief inspector turned to his underling and scowled. “Benet, you are on suspension as of this moment.”

Gwen came out of the holding cells area rubbing her wrists. “Lance, where have you been? Do you know how much trouble you have caused?”

“It would have been worth it just to have him locked up.” Lance nodded towards Arthur. “I suppose you and he are together now.”

“What if we are? She is no longer your concern.” Arthur took a step closer to Gwen. “Do you know what you have put Guinevere through?”

“She’s yours. You deal with her judgmental attitude.” Lance looked at the inspector. “Are you going to leave these handcuffs on me? What am I being charged with?”

“You are being charged with being a courier for Charlie Cenred.” The inspector looked annoyed at him. “Your other girlfriend was angry enough to tell us all about it.”

Arthur put his arm around Gwen. “Let’s get out of here. Let him rot.”

“Gwen, you’re going to help me, aren’t you?” Lance said with a pleading look on his face.

“No. I’m not going to help you and neither is anyone else that knows what you have done.” Gwen looked at the chief inspector. “Are we free to go?”

“Yes you are free to go.” The chief inspector smiled then glared at Inspector Benet.

“Merlin, you will help me won’t you?” Lance looked pleadingly at Merlin.

“You need to face what you have done Lance. After everything you have put Gwen and us through you’re lucky that anyone would even speak to you. We need to go.” Merlin turned to Uther. “Mr. Pendragon, I think you will agree that it’s time we all get out of here and let Lance deal with his own problems.”

“For once, you have said something intelligent. I was beginning to wonder what my daughter saw in you. Don’t look surprised. I have known for some time now. Neither one of you is very subtle.” Uther said. “We should all leave here as soon as possible. Do you need a ride Arthur?”

“I’ll ride back to my flat with Morgana or Merlin.” Arthur looked at the couple for confirmation.

“Here Arthur, take my car. I’ll ride back with Merlin. Take Gwen back to my flat.” Morgana handed Arthur her keys.

“Thanks Morgana.” Arthur took the keys. He put his hand on Gwen’s back. “Shall we?”

Gwen nodded and let Arthur lead her out of the police station.

“Thanks for coming, Father.” Morgana gave Uther a kiss on the cheek. “I will see you at the office tomorrow.”

Uther nodded. “Tell Arthur I will see him tomorrow. I have closed the office for today. I didn’t know how long it would take to get this settled. Now I think, we all need time to get this behind us.”

“I think that is a great idea.” Morgana held her hand out to Merlin. “We had better get going, Merlin.”

Merlin took Morgana’s hand and they left Uther there to talk to the chief inspector.

Arthur and Gwen were the first to get back to the flat. Arthur opened the door with Morgana’s key. He put them on the table. 

“I should probably go.” Arthur stood hesitating at the door.

“I want you to stay.” Gwen pulled him down the hall to the guest room. “I want to go back to sleep and I want you to join me.”

“We should probably talk about this but I am too tired to do right at this moment.” Arthur said as they entered the bedroom.

“Do you mean our relationship status?” Gwen sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes. She plopped back on the pillows.

“What is our status?” Arthur asked as he toed off his shoes and joined her on the bed. “Should we even have a status so soon after you broke it off with Lance?”

“I don’t know, but Lance and I were over a long time ago. What do you want our status to be?” Gwen asked.

“I think you know the answer to that question.” Arthur picked up her hand and kissed it. “I have always wanted to be with you. But if you aren’t ready to be with me I can wait. I will always wait for you, Guinevere.”

“I am as ready as I am going to be.” Gwen smiled and gave his hand a squeeze. “But we can’t do this at Morgana’s flat. She and Merlin need their privacy. I need to find a place.”  

“Move in with me.” Arthur rolled over on his side. “It’s the best solution for both of us. You have been taking care of everyone for so long let me take care of you for a while.”

Gwen snuggled against him. “Sounds wonderful. What are we going to tell Merlin and Morgana?”

“That we have both seen sense and we are determined to be happy together.” Arthur nuzzled her neck.

Morgana cleared her throat in the open doorway. “If you two lover birds don’t mind, Merlin and I would like to speak to you.”

Arthur and Gwen sat up and followed Morgana into the lounge.

Arthur and Gwen sat down on the sofa across from Merlin. Morgana stood behind Merlin’s chair.

“We have decided that you two need to be together.” Morgana folded her arms and gave them a serious look. “We want you to be as happy as we are. What are you going to make that happen?”

Arthur and Gwen laughed.

“We want that too. Guinevere is moving in with me.” Arthur gazed adoringly at Gwen. “Will that be all right with the two of you?”

Merlin grinned. “That’s wonderful. Isn’t it Morgana?

“Perfect! Good! That’s settled. Now I won’t have your naked arse in my guest room. Yes. I saw that.” Morgana smiled. “How about we some lunch before she moves in?”

“Thai?” Arthur pulled out his mobile.

“Obviously.” Morgana smirked.

 


End file.
